Gods and Monsters
by itachiluv89
Summary: Hibari Kyoya claims to have everything under control. So why did Dino send in his genius hacker Allegra Rossi. Can these two people, one a God when it comes to technology and the other a Monster when it comes time to fight, really work together without killing each other. KyoyaXOC rated M just to be on the safe side. There will be other pairings as well.
1. Meeting You

Gods and Monsters

 _ **Summary: Hibari Kyoya claims to have everything under control, but when he loses his biggest lead in this search for the original creator of the box weapons Dino sends in help. Allegra Rossi is Dino's genius hacker who just so happens to be one of his best infiltrators. She has successfully followed her Italian lead to America to Japan. Reborn partners them together hoping to get a better understanding of all this. So can she, a God when it comes to all thing that have to do with technology and he a monster when it comes time to fight, really work together. Despite their differences without killing each other in the process. KyoyaXOC**_

 **Chapter 1: Meeting You**

"Tsuna, it seems Dino has someone who will be of help to us in finding out more information about the box weapons."

"What, why I thought Hibari and the Foundation had that taken cared of?"

"Well Kusakabe has been talking with Dino about this. And it looks like they have hit some sort of wall and the trail has gone cold. Anyways her name is Allegra Rossi, and she will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon, so like during school?"

"Yes."

"Um who's going to be picking her up?"

"Hibari of course it's not like he has to be at school around that time."

"Reborn, I have this one last year of high school. And I was hoping for once I wouldn't have to deal with Mafia stuff. I'm barely passing my classes and with you bringing someone else around; well that's just too much on my plate for this year."

"Tsuna stop stressing over it. Hibari and his team will take care of all her needs if anything you might only meet her once or twice."

"That's good; so how was she able to pick up a trail when Hibari lost it?"

"She first picked up on her own trail in Italy where she is from and followed the group to American. These people attended a College somewhere in Texas, Dino made the appropriate arrangements to have her attend the same school so she could keep a close eye on the group. But it looks like the leader of the group has relocated to Japan, and is now a student of Namimori University. As you can conclude she will be following him here. Which is why Hibari will be working with her and it is only right that he pick her up from the airport."

"Does Hibari know about this?"

"No, but he and Kusakabe are on their way as is the rest of the Guardians."

"Reborn, sometimes I really regret not stopping my mother from allowing you into my house."

After Tsuna said that there was knock at the door, the Vongola heir got up to answer and found his right and left hand men standing there waiting for him.

"Hey Boss, Reborn said you wanted to see us."

"Yeah Gokudera, Yamamoto come inside we're waiting for the others to show up and Reborn can fill everyone in."

"When you say others you mean that bastard Hibari too, huh?"

"Yes him too."

The two teens walked in and the three of them went to the dining room. Tsuna's parents were out of town so there would be no interruptions when the meeting began. About an hour later or so the rest of their group showed up even Hibari made an appearance though he stood in the farthest corner of the room he was there none the less.

"So everyone is here today because we have gotten some information from Italy about some leads to finding out more about the Box Weapons. Her name is Allegra Rossi and for the last year she has been following a group of people who are very much involved in the development of the Box Weapons. She will arrive here tomorrow afternoon, and since most of you have school to attend, Hibari you and Kusakabe will be going to pick her up. I would also like you to share what information you have with her."

"Why should I have to work with an outsider?"

"Because she comes highly recommended by Dino."

"All the more reason to not work with this woman."

"Oi, bastard stop being so fucking difficult. If you hadn't lost track of your lead, the Boss wouldn't have had to bring someone else in."

"Gokudera stop."

"No, let him say what he wants Tsunayoshi. I'm fairly confident I can handle whatever he has on his mind. Besides it can't be much anyways."

"Why you, I've got these sticks of dynamite and I've just been dying to light them right in your fucking ass."

"Now that sure sounds like a confession about your sexuality."

"Mother fucker,"

Gokudera was about to lunge at Hibari who was more than ready for the fight that was to come. Yamamoto and Ryohie were both in positon to stop them Tsuna got to it first.

"Stop it both of you."

Tsuna stood up to glare at both of them.

"Gokudera sit down,"

The Italian man did as told, and Tsuna's gaze went to Hibari. The older man showed slight defiance in his eyes.

"Hibari, when you said you had everything under control and didn't need our help I believed you. But now you have lost your lead and we are being provided with someone who can help regain it."

Tsuna took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself to finish what he needed to say.

"I am the Boss and this is a direct order. You and the Foundation will partner with Allegra Rossi on getting all and any information on the Box Weapons. Do I make myself clear?"

Hibari's gaze turned to a heated glare, he began to walk out of the room and Kusakabe followed behind.

"Sure thing Boss."

He said in a mocking tone.

"Her plane lands at 1pm you better not be late."

That was the last thing he said to Hibari before the Foundation Leader walked out of the house all together. Tsuna sat back down and rested his head on the table, he didn't like to use his authority with any of them. They were his friends, his brothers; but sometimes he needed to have the courage to lead them. The young Heir had three more years until Timoteo was to make him the official Boss of the Vongola Family. In his younger years Tsuna did not want this, he wanted nothing to do with the Mafia. But as he began to do more within this world he saw behind the bad and found the good part of what they do.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Just for once I would like to get through a meeting without fighting."

Tsuna gave a heavy sigh and scratched the back of his head. He looked at Gokudera and the other two that were still there, then he looked to Reborn. He knew he needed to step up more and get his guys to get along better.

"So things need to change."

He got up and left the room.

"Boss,"

Gokudera tried to call out to him but Tsuna didn't turn back to acknowledge it.

"Leave him be Gokudera. Right now's not the time to be cause him any more problems."

Ryohie spoke up, in the last few years the Boxer had really grown up. After the Representative Battle for the Rainbow, he began to understand that this was all real. They were far too involved in the Mafia, he started taking on missions from Nono. He even worked with the Varia a few times, Ryohie became the medium between Tsuna and Xanxas.

"Let's go Gokudera, he just needs to cool off a little."

The two teens left and it was just Reborn and Ryohie in the room.

"Have you heard from Xanxas lately?"

"No, I lost contact with him a few days ago."

"This isn't good, CEDEF is busy with their own missions. The Varia is MIA, and we are here; now is not the time to leave Nono by himself in Italy."

"Yeah and now Sawada's not in the mood to talk to anyone. I'll be back tomorrow when he gets off school."

Ryohie left the house and it was just Reborn and Tsuna. The tutor took out his phone and sent a message.

" _ **Bring Allegra after school to meet with Tsuna."**_

" _ **And if I don't want to?"**_

" _ **Stop being a little shit and just do it."**_

" _ **Whatever,"**_

Allegra was great full when her plane landed, she didn't like flying very much. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going as she rummaged through her bag to get her phone and let Dino know she had arrived safely. The man was the worst and treated her like a child even though she was twenty years old and could take care of herself, he acted as an older brother. Lost in her thoughts and her bag Allegra ended up running into someone.

"Ah gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going."

When she looked up she saw a guy who was very tall and had his hair coming out the front of his head.

"It's okay, I am Kusakabe Tetsuya. Miss Allegra Rossi I presume."

"Um, yes, I was told by Dino that someone would be here to pick me up. But he said it was a Hibari Kyoya."

"Right Kyo-San is waiting for us outside. I'll help you get your bags then we can go."

The two retrieved Allegra's bags and made their way outside, Kusakabe lead her to a black car with who she assumed was Hibari standing outside of it.

"Kyo-San, this is Allegra Rossi. Allegra this is Hibari Kyoya."

" _Ah, the Demon of Namimori,"_

" _Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I don't speak other languages."_

" _So you do speak Italian, Dino said you wouldn't be able to understand much."_

" _I understand better than you would think."_

"That's good to know because this group I'm following is more fluent in Italian than any other language."

Hibari stepped aside and opened the car door.

"Get in, it's getting too crowded here."

Kusakabe took her bags and put them in the trunk while Allegra got into the car. She wasn't about to fight with him. Once inside she texted Dino to let him know she had arrived and was already with Hibari. Dino texted her back with a smiley face and told her to keep him updated on how things are going.

About an hour into the drive it seemed they were on the outskirts of Namimori.

"Where are we going?"

"The Foundation stays in a mansion out here. This makes it easier to get information back to Kyo-San without any miss-communication."

"That makes sense."

"I set up a room for you and a car will be provided so you can get to and from the University and around town. After you get settled in we can go pick up the things you need from the University and head over to Tsunayoshi's house so you can meet the rest of the herbivores. I would very much prefer you not socialize with them much, they tend to take that as an invitation to come around the mansion."

Hibari said all of this to her without looking away from his phone and the message he was sending.

"But wouldn't I have to give a report to Tsunayoshi, I mean he is the Boss."

"Any information you find you will report it back to me first and I will distribute to Tsunayoshi what he needs to know. He's barely passing his classes so he won't be able to understand much of what I send him anyways."

"Such little faith you have in the Vongola Decimo. And what about Dino, he wants me to keep him updated on my progress as well."

This made Hibari stop typing on his phone and look at her, he hadn't thought about that. He knew she worked for the Bucking Horse but didn't think he was all too interested in the Box Weapons.

"Fine you can keep him in the loop, but he better not get any bright ideas that he can come here. Do you have any combat skills?"

"No, my expertise are with a computer not with fighting. But I am good with a gun."

"Some of my guys excel with shooting. There is a shooting range within the basement of the mansion, you will be given access to it for training. You would be of no other use to me if you could not protect yourself."

Allegra nodded her head in understanding. She was well informed about how Hibari felt with Dino and any of the other members of the Vongola. She was born into the Mafia lifestyle where as Hibari was kind of forced into it. Even though on the outside he didn't look like he minded, but Allegra knew internally he did. Being a psychology major it was Allegra's profession to analyze people. Hibari would be her biggest test yet. They arrived at the mansion there were two people standing outside waiting for them. Their hairstyle was very similar to Kusakabe's and for a moment she thought they were all related. But upon closer inspection she could tell they looked different it was just their hair that was the same. The other two men started to get her things out of the car and took them into the mansion to where she guessed would be her new room. Hibari left her in the room to set her things up and said he would be back in about two hours so they can go by the University and Tsuna's house.

She loved the room it was huge compared to the small apartment she had back in Texas. This room was almost like an apartment style it had an office space in the room and a monster closet. It also had its own bathroom, in all honesty the only thing this room was missing was a small kitchen area.

She set her laptop on the desk, and dragged her five bags of clothes to the closet. Allegra was very thankful for the hangers that were already there for her use. She spent about a good hour just hanging and folding her clothes. With the time she had left she set up her stuff in the bathroom and arranged her desk to have all the things she needed at a moment's notice. Not only was she good with people but she was a technology expert, she was a genius in her own right. She was a hacker and could get into any place at any time. Even though she was good at what she did she had to be careful. There have been plenty of times where she almost got caught, and being in the Mafia and a hacker was a bad combination.

The knock at her door brought her out of her train of thoughts. She got up from the desk to open the door. Hibari stood on the other side of it.

"Let's go."

Was all he said as he turned and wasted no time to walk down the hall. Allegra turned back into the room to grab her bag and had to run to keep up with Hibari who was already half way down the stairs.

"We have to make a stop before we head to the University."

Hibari's voice caught her off gaud and she tripped over the bottom of her long skirt. The Cloud Guardian felt a disturbance in the air around him and turned just in time to keep her from falling on him. She was far too close to his face for anyone's liking and she could feel his hot breath on hers. He had her by the waist and easily moved her to the bottom of the stairs.

"I very much suggest wearing more suitable clothes."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

 _Well this is a remake to my Hibari story_ **'I should've known better'** _I've changed the time line from the first version of this story because I found it easier to work with adults rather than kids. I would like to thank everyone for all the support and love that I've gotten for my other stories. And to let you all know that I am doing everything I can to keep the chapters coming out as often as possible. Now I am human and I do get writers block so bear with me on this. Lately I've felt very inspired and will be working on multiple stories at a time. I do hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. –itachiluv89_


	2. More Encounters

Gods and Monsters

 **Chapter 2: More Encounters**

When they got to the University Allegra registered for her class and got her schedule, she was also able to order her books which would come in within the week. Hibari waited in the car, claiming it was too crowed right now so Kusakabe went with her just in case she needed help with anything.

"So that's pretty legit, huh. Him not liking crowds, is he like claustrophobic or something."

"Yeah you could say that. Kyo-San doesn't open up much about what he's feeling or thinking. But I've known him for longer than I can remember so it's easier for me to tell when something is off."

"Hmm, but I thought he was supposed to be having classes here as well."

"He's going to go to class but it has been arranged for the two of you to have the same schedule. I was hoping to be able to count on you to keep him from attack anyone who got too close."

"And how do you expect me to do that. The man is clearly not going to listen to me. We barely know each other."

"Look I know Kyo-San can be very difficult to deal with but he's not unreasonable. Now I will warn you he can get violent very quickly, small cute things can calm him down without causing mass destruction."

"Great I am going to be stuck with a ticking time bomb the whole time I am here, that is just what I needed."

"Allegra-San please at least try, I will not be able to attend every class with him like I did before. I do have other responsibilities to attend to. Not only do I work directly under Kyo-San, but I am also a solider to Tsunayoshi-Sama. At the moment you only work for Kyo-San, I really do hate to ask this of you but no one else is available to monitor the damage Kyo-San creates."

"Ugh, fine but I'm not happy about this and if I end up killing him in the process you have no right to be mad at me."

"I understand and I doubt you would be able to kill Kyo-San, maybe brutally harm him but not kill him."

"Whatever, I have everything I need so we can go meet with your boss now."

The drive to Tsuna's was mostly quiet except for the tapping of Hibari's phone.

'He's been on that thing this whole time.'

"What are you writing?"

Hibari looked up from his phone to glare at Allegra.

"Nothing that concerns you."

He looked away and went back to typing. Allegra did not try to engage in conversation with him the rest of the way. Her phone went off signaling a text message when she looked at it she saw that it was from Dino.

 **"** **Hey how's it going? Did your plane land okay?"**

 **"** **Everything is fine, I'm a little tired from the flight. But we are on our way to see The Decimo."**

 **"** **Oh okay tell Tsuna-Chan I said hi. How is it with Hibari?"**

Allegra paused before typing back. She looked at the Japanese man sitting next to her still typing away on his phone.

 **"** **Impossible and I hate you for making me work with him."**

 **"** **Ah, come on it can't be that bad. Oh I know get him drunk he'll losing up a bit and not be so mean. Careful though he's somewhat of a light weight when it comes to alcohol."**

 **"** **I'll be sure to keep that in mind."**

Putting her phone back away she looked out the window to her surroundings.

"Who were you talking to?"

She looked back to Hibari and gave him a slight glare before she spoke.

"Whoever I want to."

She said in a mocking voice and turned away once more from him. What she didn't see was that Hibari had a smirk on his face.

'This may not be so bad after all.'

"I thought we had to make a stop before getting to the University."

"That idiotic Boxer was not ready."

"Boxer?"

"You'll see when we get there."

When they arrived at a strange house there was a man with white hair that stood straight up waiting outside for them. He came closer to the car and sat in the front seat with Kusakabe. All settled in he turned to talk with Hibari.

"Hibari that took extremely long."

"I told you I had other things to do. You should have been ready at the time I gave you."

"Whatever."

He turned back around with a huff.

"Have you forgotten your manners Sasagawa?"

"Hmm,"

The man twisted in his seat once more this time he noticed Allegra.

"Ah, Gomen I didn't notice you there. I am Ryohie Sasagawa, it's nice to meet you Hibari's girlfriend."

"She is not, and don't speak that word again."

"I'm Allegra Rossi, Dino sent me to help."

"Oh, right I extremely forgot all about that."

Ryohie went back to facing the front and he talked with Kusakabe the rest of the drive to Tsuna's.

"Reborn do we really have to do this now. I have a really important test to study for."

"Dame-Tsuna this shouldn't take long. There is something very important that needs to be discussed."

"It better be important the last thing I need is to fail this test."

"They should be here any moment now."

As if on cue Hibari's car pulled up to the front of Tsuna's house. Tsuna watched as four people got out of the car, but he only recognized three of them. The fourth who was a woman he was going to assume she must be the help Dino has sent to them. The knock at the door brought Tsuna from his thoughts.

"Will you let them in Gokudera?"

"Yeah."

"Hey octopus head where's Sawada?"

"Che, filthy bastard that's not my name."

"Watch your language, Hayato."

Hibari said as he too entered the house, he was still on his phone. Gokudera looked to the older man and was going to say something to him but thought better of it.

"Has he been like that all day?"

"Pretty much."

Kusakabe replied, when Allegra got to the door Gokudera was reluctant to let her pass.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

He said in Italian, the bomber could tell she too was Italian.

 _"_ _I'm Allegra Rossi, Dino sent me to help."_

"I EXTREMELY thought she was Hibari's girlfriend."

Ryohie yelled from the other room, this comment earned him a rough blow to the head.

"OW, HIBARI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I told you not to say that again."

"Stop fighting all of you sit down."

Tsuna spoke up before anything else could happen.

 _"_ _Ah, Miss Rossi thank you so much for coming to help us."_

 _"_ _It is fine, and you don't have to speak in Italian. My Japanese is just about perfect."_

"Oh that's good, it makes things a little easier for me."

 _"_ _Tsuna, you should utilize your Italian more often. How do you intend to speak to those of your people who do not speak Japanese?"_

Tsuna decided to ignore Reborn instead of arguing with the tall fedora wearing man. He turned to Ryohie with a look that told him to go ahead and start the briefing on what's going on in Italy.

"Huh, right so onto the reason for this meeting. An attempted has been made on Nono's life. Xanxas thought that he and the Varia would be enough to take this group out. But he was proved wrong. Most of the Varia members were put in critical condition and some had minor injuries. Watching his member's fall this way has put Xanxas in a fit of rage. I've lost contact with him, and I have no other way to contact the others because like I said they are in critical condition. Anyone who is not badly hurt have no idea where Xanxas is. And to make matters worse CEDEF is also MIA at the moment. Sawada I think it would be best to send me to Italy. I may be able to find Xanxas and bring reasoning to him, get him to stop and think clearly about the situation."

"Why wasn't I told sooner? Who else knew about what was going on?"

"You needed to concentrate on school. Sasagawa should have been able to take care of this without bringing you into it. The Bucking horse is also doing what he can, but evidently they are both incompetent when it comes to these things."

"I think this situation right now is more important than school and someone should have told me before things got this far. For all we know Xanxas could be killing every Mafioso in Italy, is there a body count yet."

"For now he hasn't killed anyone that I know of."

"Good. Ryohie I need you to be ready to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. Is there anyone from the Foundation that you can send with him?"

"I can have a team ready to meet you at the airport."

Tsuna turned to Ryohie to make sure he knew that the high school student meant business when he said this.

"You are to keep me up to date on everything that is going on over there. If I find it necessary for me to be there then I will be on the first plane I find."

"Uh, Boss are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I intend to go to Italy after you find Xanxas but if I have to be there sooner I will be. Get in contact with Mukuro he should be in Spain right now I'm sure he will help with this if you tell him it's a direct order to do so."

"Alright, Hibari I will need at least eight men. Four to leave with Nono and four to keep with me as I look for Xanxas."

"Now that all of that is covered. I have some studying to do for a very important test. Miss Rossi if there is anything you need from me like getting a certain someone to cooperate with you please feel free to let me know. I can send Gokudera or Yamamoto to help you."

"Thank you I will let you know if I need something."

"Okay, this meeting is dismissed you are all free to go. Gokudera, Yamamoto please tell me you both brought you notes with you."

"Maa, maa Tsuna I've got mine right here."

Yamamoto looked through his bag trying to find his notes.

"Hold on I know I put them in here. Uh, oh here they are. All these papers got pushed to the bottom of my bag."

"Really Baseball nut you should keep those things more organized."

"Hn, we will be going then. Sasagawa do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, Kyoko will be here later she can take me home."

Hibari walked out the door followed by Allegra and Kusakabe. Once they were back in the car Hibari un-buttoned his jacket and loosened his tie.

"That lasted longer than I wanted it too."

"Are those hives on your neck?"

Allegra asked as she shifted Hibari's collar away from his neck. Hibari looked at her for a moment then moved her hand away, he held it in his grip and pulled her closer.

"You need to learn to mind your own business or I'll bite you to death."

The woman twisted her face and pulled her hand roughly away from him. She huffed and sat back in her seat.

 _"_ _Asshole."_

 _"_ _I heard that woman, must I remind you I speak that language just as well as you do."_

 _"_ _I wasn't exactly whispering now was I?"_

 _"_ _You might just be more trouble than you're worth. Tomorrow I will need you to transfer all information you have on the Box Weapons into the Foundations system. This way all the members will have access to it."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

'I'm starting to regret accepting this mission in the first place.'

Allegra thought to herself as the car drove to the other side of the city where she would be staying for an unknown amount of time. As soon as she got back to the mansion she would locate the car she was given and go out to one of the clubs in the downtown area of the city. She needed a good drink and some loud music if she was going to be able to handle the ' ** _Demon of Namimori.'_**


	3. Getting Hacked

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter3: Getting Hacked**

Allegra walked into the mansion not bothering to wait for Hibari to get out of the car. She ran up the stairs to her room and almost tripped over her skirt again.

'How embarrassing, to lose my footing like that and in front of him of all people.'

Upon entering her room she went straight to her closet to pull out what she was going to wear out. She laid it down on the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. And she was very much enjoying her shower when she heard the bathroom door open and slam shut. She peaked her head out of the shower curtain and saw it was Hibari.

"Kyoya what is your malfunction? I am in the shower get out."

"We have things to discuss."

"Can't it wait till later?"

"No,"

"Fine, will you hand me that towel?"

Hibari did as she asked. Allegra took it, turned off the water and wrapped herself with the towel. Not realizing that Hibari hadn't left the room yet she stepped out of the shower.

"Are you mental? What is wrong with you? Get out so I can get dressed."

She said as she pushed him out the door.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before."

"Yeah well you're not seeing this."

She slammed the door on his face. He could hear her on the other side of the door speaking Italian to herself. Two minutes later she came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait till oh I don't know tomorrow?"

"Were you going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"It would be best if you stayed within the mansion. If it's a drink you wanted there is a bar down stairs by the kitchen that is fully stock with just about every liquor made."

"That's not the only reason why people go out Kyoya."

"It's not smart to go around town. People here know who we are and if they see you with that car they will know you are a part of the Vongola."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"Then send someone with me."

"Woman you're not leaving."

Hibari handed her a paper that had some codes written on it.

"These codes will allow you access to all the information I have on the box weapons."

Allegra took the paper and looked it over. Sure enough the paper showed what files to search for and how to get into them. She pushed passed Hibari and went up to her desk, she grab a USB drive from her computer things.

"This is a copy of all the things you need to know about this group I've been following."

"I'll be sure to get this to Intel; if you have any problems getting into this files let me or Tetsuya know. And be ready by ten, don't make me wait woman."

Hibari walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving behind a slightly shocked Italian woman. After shaking it off Allegra went to her desk and opened her laptop. She had already started hacking into Hibari's system and with this paper it was going to be a lot easier. From what she could tell there were a few blocks she was having a hard time getting around. But after looking over some of the files and codes written she was able to match them with the files that didn't want to open. Her phone buzzed next to her and she picked it up to see it was a text message.

' _Stop hacking into the system woman.'_

Hibari wrote her, she replied back.

' _Don't be such a fun sucker Kyoya.'_

The taller man did not reply back to her, so Allegra got back to what she was doing. The woman just wanted to make sure they weren't hiding anything from her. She might not be able to take Hibari on head-to-head, but she could destroy his entire computer system and fill it with enough viruses to last a lifetime. One wrong move and she would sell all the information she could get about the Vongola on the Black Market. Allegra wasn't a dangerous hacker for nothing. As her laptop continued its downloading she went to blow dry her hair. In doing so there was a slight curl at the tips of her long black hair. She stepped back into her new bedroom to change her clothes. She had set out a pair of black dress shorts that had a high waist and a navy blue sequence top to go with it. After putting her clothes on she went for her black thick heeled pumps.

'These will do perfectly.'

She thought to herself as she looked at them. When she looked to the time she noticed that it was around dinner time and she hadn't really eaten all day. Deciding it would be best to have some sort of food in her system before going out to drink and dance all night Allegra left her room after one more glance at her laptop to see it progress.

'Almost done.'

Satisfied with what she found the woman left the room and headed down stairs and to where she assumed the kitchen would be. As she went into the kitchen she noticed someone else was there. Thankfully he hadn't noticed her just yet. She went to open the fridge while the unknown person continued to eat and read the paper in his hand. She looked around and found what she needed to make a ham and cheese sandwich. Allegra wasn't known to eat much so this would hold her till breakfast the next morning. The unknown man finally looked over to Allegra and greeted her.

" _Ah, welcome you must the Allegra Rossi."_

He attempted to say in Italian. She smiled at him and replied back.

"Hello I speak Japanese just fine so you don't have to speak in Italian."

"Oh that's good, I'm sorry my Italian is not all that good. I'm still learning. Uh I'm Yoshito Aoki it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"So you'll be spending most of your time here with Hibari-San, huh."

"Yeah it seems that way. Any tips on how to stay off his bad side."

"Ah, well if you get the job done the way he wants it and within the timeline he gives you, you should be fine."

"I'll remember that."

"I know everyone claims Hibari-San to be some sort of demon and a cruel person, and in a way he is. But he takes care of his people, I mean most of us, me included, came from broken homes or no family at all. Hibari-San and Sawada-Sama have given us a home, a family, a reason to wake up the next day and face the world. Oh I'm babbling now aren't I?"

"No it's fine, this is useful information to me. You see I'm a psychology major and I want to be a profiler so learning all I can about a person is very important for my job. And just between you and me I feel Kyoya will be my biggest challenge in a long time."

"Ah, then I wish you all the luck in the world. I'm sure you'll need it."

"Thanks."

Allegra talked with Yoshito for a little while more before she went back up to her room. It was nearing nine in the evening and when she checked her laptop it was done scanning for all the information she needed.

'Perfect I have an hour left.'

She spent the next hour sorting and categorizing the files she had into the documents she already had. Seeing that is was almost ten Allegra shut down her laptop and got up to head down stairs to meet Hibari. To her surprise Kusakabe was there as well, but of course he would be Hibari didn't go anywhere without the much taller man. Or so that was what she had heard from anyone who knew the Skylark. She greeted the two as she approached them.

"Kyoya, hello Tetsuya-San."

Allegra-San, you're not going to have any trouble with the codes you were given are you?"

"No I'm sure they will work out just fine for me. So can I drive?"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Hibari questioned.

"No,"

'Then you just answered your own question. And Tetsuya I want that four-eyed nerd here no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah, you mean Irie-San, I will give him a call in the morning."

"Good."

"You're not trying to keep me from hacking your system again are you Kyoya?"

"Hn,"

Hibari walked away from her and proceeded out the door to the car that was waiting for them.

"That's not a real word. But I would like to meet this Shoichi Irie and pick at his brain for a few hours."

The Cloud Guardian turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

"You will go nowhere near him."

"You say that now, but you'll soon find that one way or another I always get what I want."

Allegra pushed passed both men to the car and got in. Before Kusakabe could walk away from Hibari the shorter man grab a hold of his arm and spoke.

"I suggest you inform that blonde that his hacker may be going back to him in a body bag when this is all over."

Kusakabe didn't even flinch from the obvious threat on Allegra's life.

"Kyo-San at least try to get along with her for the duration of this mission."

"I would if her mouth was sown shut and she was strapped to a chair far away from anything that has to do with technology."

Before Kusakabe could reply Allegra rolled down the window and addressed them.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

Both men stopped talking and made their way to the car. Kusakabe had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 _So there you go, I know I should have updated this sooner but I started at my new job and then I got sick. Anyways I'm better now and I've worked out my writing schedule to better fit with my new work schedule. Now I will warn you all I'm about to get a second job, so if any of my future chapters within the next two weeks look rushed or like a drunk person wrote them it's because I was most likely half asleep when I wrote the chapter. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I would need a second job well I'll tell you. I have things like bills to pay, those bills being my rent, my phone, car insurance, gas oh and my two dogs like to eat. As well as any other living expenses I may have. The world is a cruel place kids, if you're in school stay there. Don't ever leave, don't become an adult because you just end up working every day for the rest of your life. You know the saying ''you have to spend money to make money", it's true. I had to dish out a lot of money to fix my car so I could get to work to replace the money I spent._

 _But enough of my problems, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and keep in your memory the other OC I've created Yoshito Aoki. He will be showing up quite often. Now what else, I feel like there was something else I wanted to say. Oh yes reviews, please do review and let me know what you think of the story so far or any of my others. Reviews make me super happy, even more so when I log on after a long day at work. I guess I'm done now, yup I'm done gotta go work on another chapter for a story. It might be for this one or something else not sure yet so be on the lookout I might update again in like another hour or three. –itachiluv89_


	4. Grocery Shopping

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 4: Grocery Shopping**

It was about four in the morning when Kusakabe was pulling up to the Foundation HQ. Allegra was passed out in the backseat with Hibari looking at her with distain. The woman clearly couldn't hold her alcohol or was it just the Saki. The only reason she was even able to get drinks was because Hibari scared the bartender. She wasn't twenty-one and the bartender didn't want to give her any drinks. So when she came back to the area the bouncer escorted them to empty handed Hibari questioned her. She explained that because she was under aged he wouldn't give her any drinks and even though she said she was part of the Vongola he just laughed at her. Hibari quickly got up and walked up to the bartender, he almost pulled him across the bar. When the man realized who Hibari was he began to apologize and said Allegra could have anything she wanted. About an hour or so into them being there the owner of the club came around and told Hibari that all their drinks were on the house. And that the next time Allegra came in she would have no problems getting drinks.

While Allegra spent the night dancing Hibari and Kusakabe watched and drank. And every time the Foundation leader thought someone was getting too close or too touchy with her he wanted to intervene. But Kusakabe told him not to, to watch and wait. With most of the guys Allegra was able to shake them off, and if she couldn't all she did was mention Hibari and point to him. The guys would go pale and run off. No one wanted to mess with the monster of Namimori.

Kusakabe finally pulled up to the mansion he turned to look at the two in the backseat.

"I can get her Kyo-san."

"Its fine just open the door."

The much taller man did just that first he opened the car door to let out Hibari who had Allegra in his arms. He watched for a moment and saw how Hibari looked at the woman he was carrying, there was a look a recognition in his eyes. And Kusakabe had supposed she was someone he had meet from that time they went ten years into the future. Kusakabe went to open the front door while Hibari followed after him.

"I can't seem to fathom a reason as to why people drink to the point of passing out."

Hibari said to himself as he walked down the hall to Allegra's room. The smaller woman shifted in his hold and opened her eyes slightly.

"Do you have to walk so fast? The world is spinning."

"If you throw up I will drop you here on the floor woman."

"That's not very nice Kyoya, and no I am not going to throw up. Put me down I can walk on my own."

The man did, he set her down on her own two legs and watched her wobble a little before nearly crashing to the floor. Hibari was quick to put his arms around her and lift her up once more. This caused Allegra's head to begin to spin again.

"What did I say about moving so fast? I can't even see straight."

"Nor can you walk or stand. Now stop moving around or I will drop you to the ground."

"You're so mean."

"And you talk too much."

They continued on in silence to her room. Hibari came up to the bed and tossed her down onto it. She fell with a huff and rolled onto her side to look at Hibari.

"I feel like I've met you before. But my drunk brain can't really remember."

"Go to sleep."

Hibari turned to leave the room but was stopped by Allegra grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"Kyoya,"

"What?"

He said as he looked over his shoulder to her.

"Nothing,"

She said and hung her head low to not meet his eyes. Instead of pulling away from her Hibari turned back around and put his hand on her face to lift it up so she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, the kiss lasted for just a moment before he pulled away. She stared wide eyed at him not sure what to make of what he just did. And without another word Hibari walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Hibari entered his room and walked to his closet. Once inside he opened a drawer from the chest of drawers within and pulled out an envelope. Inside where pictures that he had taken from the time he went ten years into the future. He looked at them and once more they told him what his mind was trying to remember. She was the woman standing with him in these pictures, the one so close to him and looking at him lovingly. Hibari put the pictures back and slammed the drawer shut, he wasn't going to think any more about this. Right now he was going to drink some water and got to sleep so as not to get a hangover in the morning.

The next morning Allegra woke with a pulsing head and a very dry mouth. She sat up and realized that sometime in the night she had removed her clothes and was not lying in bed in just her bra and panties. Lifting herself from the bed she went to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. While she was in there she hadn't heard the door open and close behind the person who entered. Said person was sitting at her desk when she walked out of the bathroom and saw them.

"Have you made it your personal mission to always walk in at the worst time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I'm half-dressed Kyoya, last time I was in the shower."

"I don't see what the problem is."

"It's called privacy you jerk."

Hibari stood from the chair and walked to stand right in front of her. Now instead of looking down at him she had to crane her neck up se meet his eyes with defiance.

"You are an outsider from another Family. So get used to not having any privacy."

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Shoichi Irie will be here soon. So you have two options either stay in your room till he leaves or you can go down to the shoot range we have in the basement. And the third level is completely off limits to you."

"You're really not going to let me meet him?"

"Didn't I not make that clear enough yesterday or do I have to bite you to death to make you understand?"

"You're going to what me to death."

Hibari ignored the question.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

He told her though to be honest he really didn't mind the way she looked. But he'd never tell her that at least not yet.

"Stop touching me."

Hibari looked somewhat shocked at her as he hadn't even realized what he was doing. His hand was on her waist while he was still eyeing her body from head to toe. He pulled away his hand and brought it back to his side.

"Hn,"

The Skylark began to walk out of the room when Allegra called out to him.

"I don't appreciate what you did last night."

"And I don't care what you like or don't like."

Allegra turned to grab something from her desk to through at the taller man as he walked out the door. But it only hit the door itself and not Hibari like she wanted.

'That stupid asshole of a man. Who the hell does he think he is? Staring at me and touching me like he owns me or something. Well if that's what he wants then I'll just have to show him that I'm not someone he can handle.'

Still very peeved about what had just happened she went to get her phone so she could angry text Dino about making her do this. After sending a few hundred texts Allegra finally got dressed, when she looked out her window she noticed a car pull up and a tall man wearing glasses get out of the car. She assumed he was Shoichi Irie, a smile broke out onto her face.

'Kyoya said I couldn't go near him. Well we'll just see about that now won't we?'

Finishing up with getting dressed Allegra made her way down stairs hoping to meet Shoichi at the door only to come face to face with Hibari. She stopped before ramming into him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She thought for a moment and remembered she had put on her gun holster.

"Um to the basement. But first I was going to get something to eat."

"Make it quick, I don't need you poisoning the nerds mind."

"Ah, Hibari-San sorry I'm late. I slept pass my alarm this morning."

A shy voice said from behind Hibari, he was smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Hehehe, oh hello."

Irie noticed Allegra standing in front of Hibari.

"I hadn't realized you had company Hibari-San."

"She's unwanted."

"Uh, oh."

Allegra kicked Hibari in the leg, to which he turned and grabbed a hold of her by the neck. She began to claw at his hand but the man's hold only grew tighter.

"Kyo-San please let go of her."

Kusakabe tried to get in between them but was not having any success.

"I can't fucking breath you fucking shit."

Allegra said to him, Hibari made a face but released her none the less.

"Irie-San this is Allegra Rossi, she is from the Dino-San's Family. Allegra-San was sent to help with finding more stable information on the Box Weapons."

"Oh I see, so I'm going to guess we will be working together often."

"No, she will be doing field work at the University."

Hibari spoke up before anyone else could. He sent a glare to Allegra to make sure she knew to keep her mouth shut on the subject.

"Yeah Kyoya said I've transferred into the local University to keep an eye on one of the Leaders to a group I've been following for a while."

"Irie-San why don't I take you up to the third floor and get you settled in to start setting up the fire wall for our system."

"Sure, I guess I will see you around then Allegra-San."

Allegra waved with a smile at Irie as he walked away with Kusakabe. When they were gone she turned to Hibari and glared harshly at him, then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder a few times.

"The next time you want to choke someone out, don't make it me asshole."

She continued to punch him a few more times before he grabbed a hold of both her wrist. She turned her head away from him and in doing so Hibari could already see the light bruise that looked like his fingers. Not realizing it his grip became tighter around her wrist and she hissed in pain.

"You bruise too easily."

"I'm anemic, and now thanks to you I will have finger like bruises on my neck and wrist if you do not let go of me."

"You have health problems."

"Yes if you must know, it's one of the reasons why I work inside with a computer rather than going around chasing after people the way most in the Mafia would. My health does not allow me to have that kind of lifestyle. Will you let go of me now."

Hibari let go of one of her hands bit kept a hold of the other. He walked to the kitchen while dragging her along. He sent her to the counter that over looked the stove and made her sit down.

"What are you doing?"

She said as she shifted in her seat.

"I'm cooking,"

"Really? So I'm going to witness the great Kyoya cook."

"Shut up before I change my mind."

"Can I help?"

He looked at her.

"Hn,"

Allegra took that as a yes and got up to help him cook something to eat. While they were eating she began to notice something.

"Hey Kyoya who does the grocery shopping around here?"

"One of the guys I sent to Italy with Sasagawa this morning."

"So no one is going to be buying the groceries any time soon."

"No I would assume not."

"Well wouldn't it be wise to buy more food before we run out."

"What are you saying?"

"Well you could let me do all the food buying till your guy gets back."

"So long as the food is edible it should be fine for you to do it."

"Are you trying to say that I would poison everyone here?"

"You said it not me."

Allegra stared at him shockingly with her mouth slightly open while Hibari continued to eat his food. She went back to eating her food and once they were done she picked up the plates and put them in the sink to clean them and not leave a mess.

"So does this mean I can leave and buy some food for this place?"

"I'm going with you."

"What, why?"

"So you don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like get into a fight with someone just standing next to you."

"Oh, that was an accident and I was drunk. And that guy was more of an asshole then you, he totally deserved the broken nose and black eye he would have today. Besides you're the one who finished him off and paid off the cops so I wouldn't get arrested."

"This conversation is over, are we going or not."

"Fine but I'm driving."

"Whatever,"

Allegra ran out of the kitchen to get her bag and the keys Hibari had given her. He was already waiting at the door for her to return. They walked out to the driveway where the car Hibari had sent over for her was waiting to be used. It was a beautiful deep purple Maserati. The color was almost matching to Hibari's dress shirt.

"I thought it would be easier for you to drive a car from your country."

"Um, well I've actually never driven before."

Hibari looked her dead in the eyes and snatched the keys out of her hands. He walked to the driver's side of the car and got in, Allegra followed and got into the passenger's seat.

"Someone will teach you how to drive this car when the time comes. Do keep in mind it will take a bit of time to get you another car if you damage this one in any way."

"Why can't I just practice in one of the other hundreds of cars you have here?"

"You expect me to let you learn in one of my cars that I personally bought, and potentially wreck it in some way?"

"Yes."

"For a genius you sure are dumb."

"Better than being a brute who runs into a fight head first."

Hibari made a sharp turn and caused Allegra to hit her head on the window.

"You should really stop talking right now."

The Italian woman rubbed her head to help dull the pain. The rest of the drive to the nearest grocery store was done in silence. When they got there Hibari almost didn't want to go in because of all the other cars he saw there, which signaled that there were a good amount of people there and judging the type of cars they were mostly families.

"You really need to get over this claustrophobic problem."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look just type away on your phone like you always do and you won't even notice the amount of people around you."

Instead of answering her he got out of the car and headed for the door. Allegra quickly followed after him so he wouldn't leave her behind.

"Aren't you going to lock the doors?"

"No one is stupid enough to steal from the Vongola let alone me."

Normally Allegra would have said something but considering she was stealing information from the man next to her she kept quiet about it. She went to get a cart while Hibari began typing in his phone.

"So do I like pay for the food and you just reimburse me or how is this going to work?"

"You provide the food I will provide the money."

"Good to know. Is there anything in particular you like to eat? You know like fruits or vegetables, types of meats."

"Are you going to ask me questions the whole time we are here or are you going to find the foods necessary to supply the Mansion with? We will go to the butcher shop after we are done here."

"Just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted aside from getting things everyone could enjoy."

Hibari stopped walking for a moment to look up from his phone at where they were in the store. Went to grabbed a carton of strawberries and put them in the cart.

"I love strawberries."

She said with a smile. He already knew that, he did some research on her in the morning before he walked into her room unannounced. He only got them to try and satisfy her need to ask him questions about the foods he ate and what he would like to have around. In all honesty he wasn't much for eating fruits or vegetables. The man was a carnivore who ate meat as most of his meals, ever so often he would eat the red berries but he couldn't say they were his favorite. His men always had them in stock at the mansion so he came to have a slight liking to them. As they continued on with the shopping he made sure to grab a large carton of eggs, they were a type of meat to him so he had to have them. They were coming to the end of their journey through the grocery store when Allegra grabbed a hold of Hibari's arm and pulled him to walk closer to her. He stopped typing on his phone and looked at her with questionable eyes.

"You almost walked into that very pregnant woman."

"Hn,"

He turned to look at the woman who had seemed to have dropped something and was attempting to behind over and pick it up. Hibari went to get it for her and handed the woman her bag of apples.

"Oh thank you. It's a little hard to move around with this belly in the way."

Allegra stepped in so to make sure Hibari didn't say something insensitive.

"Very happy to help. My goodness you look about ready to pop."

"I hope so, should be any day now. Oh she's kicking would you like to feel."

"Ah, yes please."

Allegra put her hands on the woman's stomach and felt the kicks from the baby inside.

"Such strong kicks, she will be a very healthy and happy baby."

"Thank you so much. I'm sure you will have one of your own someday. You two make a very beautiful couple, you will have beautiful children someday."

"Oh no we're not,"

Before Allegra could finish the woman had already left them standing there. Without looking at Hibari she turned to the cart and started walking.

"I think I found everything we need from here."

With that said she started for the check out, hope to avoid another awkward encounter with anyone else. But with no such luck the cashier was looking at the two as if they were a couple and addressed them as such. It didn't help that they both put the food onto the counter and then while Hibari paid Allegra just watched as if any wife would while he husband paid for their food. When they were done Allegra walked very quickly out of the store and to the car, with the help of Hibari the groceries were put into the car. And they left to the butcher shop that was close by. Again they both got out, but Allegra did not have to endure what had happened at the groceries because this man knew Hibari. And the fact that he was in the Mafia so he assumed Allegra was one of his men so to speak. The Butcher had been providing for the Vongola for years, he knew who they were before they did. He had known Yamamoto's father for much longer, both men were ex-Yakuza. They chose to raise a family and leave a life of crime, but when the Sushi making man had noticed what was happening with them as kids he went to his friend and ask that he help keep them safe.

Hibari said a quick thanks and good bye before they left and headed back to the mansion.

"Aren't you driving a little fast? We're going to get pulled over."

"My father is the Chief of Police. The cops will not interfere with anything we do unless told to."

"So the Vongola really run Namimori?"

"We protect it."

"Kyoya I think there's something we need to talk about?"

He ignored what she said as they pulled up to the Mansion. He had a feeling about what she wanted to talk about.

"Meet me in my office and an hour. We will talk then."

"Okay."

With her now sober brain, she felt it was important to tell him about the dreams she used to have when she was about sixteen. She needed to know if he really was the one from them. She didn't know what those dreams meant and for a long time she had been trying to find the face she saw and put a name to it. Allegra was somewhat shocked when she had first seen him, Hibari looked so much like the face she saw almost every night in her dreams. They had been just images, never any words spoken or names heard, just his face and the faces of others she hadn't met yet.


	5. Filling in the Pieces

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 5: Filling in the Pieces**

Allegra put away the groceries by herself which ultimately took her about an hour to do. Than went up to meet Hibari in his off like he told her to. She knocked and waited for a response to enter, after a moment or so she got one. She opened the door and looked around, it was a good sized room but very plain looking. The Skylark hadn't looked up from his computer while she was still looking around. After she was done examining the room she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the big oak desk. She saw an envelope laying there and wondered what is was.

"Open it,"

Hibari said as he finished what he was doing, Allegra did just that and reached for it. Upon opening it she saw what looked like pictures.

"Kyoya what are these?"

"Exactly what they look like."

She pulled them out more and looked at them closely. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her in the pictures. But how could that be she looked older and Hibari was with her.

"What are these?"

She said once more and looked him dead in the eyes this time.

"Give me a minute to finish this report and I will answer your questions."

She watched has his fingers flew across the key board and finished typing. She knew he was done when he turned fully away from the computer and was now facing her. He was giving her his full attention, and for Hibari that was something very rare that he did. Normally he was only half paying attention to what was going on around him.

"What do you really know about me?"

He asked her, she thought for a moment.

"Dino's told me a few things. But last night when I said I felt like I'd seen you before it was because I have. Or at least it was more like dreamt of. I didn't understand at first and I still don't, my memory gets all fuzzy when I think too hard about it."

"Those dreams, their more like memories of the future."

She burst out laughing not truly believing what he was saying. Hibari made a growling noise and Allegra tried her hardest to control herself.

"I'm sorry but you can't be serious or expect me to believe that."

"You asked for answers and I am giving them to you. You said that in your dreams they seemed more like just images, when did they start?"

"When I was sixteen. I didn't even know who you were then, I asked people about it but no one would give me answers. Not even Dino, they used to be so vivid. But I had decided to teach myself how to use a gun and Dino would only let me use a soft pellet gun to practice with. I got tired of using it so I snuck into the weapons room and took out one of the shot guns. The kick back was too much for me to handle and I hit the ground so hard I knocked out for hours before anyone found. Because of that I can't seem to remember much."

Hibari listened to what she said and it sounded like she was suffering from the same thing that weird hat wearing person who is always around Mukuro had for a while till he finally remembered everything. So eventually she would too right, but how long was that going to take. He needed her to remember now because from what her future self said they were going to get into a fight and she would leave. And he won't see her again for another six years, when she shows up needing his help with getting back her daughter. His daughter.

Allegra's future self would not tell him everything and he had been hoping this Allegra would have her memories of what happened. He knew the logical thing to do was to try and avoid fighting with her. But for people like them life wasn't so easy. He knew the fight would get physical and that's what would cause her to leave. It wasn't the words that would do it, it was going to be the physical and emotional pain that would drive her away with his unborn child. He wanted to know the name of the people who thought it was smart to harm something that belonged to him. But future Allegra withheld that information, said he needed to be better prepared and more knowledgeable about how to use the box weapons for all three of them to come out of this alive.

And of course Hibari thought it was better to take out the threat before it happened. But the woman was stubborn and kept the information to herself.

"I wish you remembered more than just faces of people you are supposed to meet."

"Well I'm sorry but it's really fuzzy. Why is there something you're not telling me?"

"You will find out soon enough. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, why do I look fat in this picture?"

She turned one of the photos around and showed it to him. Hibari was starting to think she was not a genius at all if she couldn't figure that one out. Even he knew what was going on.

"I'm sure that should be obvious for you to see."

Allegra turned the picture back to herself and stared at it again.

"You can't be serious?"

"That is the second time you ask that question."

"I know that. So from this,"

She motioned to the pictures.

"It means we are together at some point and have a kid."

"Two,"

"What?"

"We have two children. That would be the second one."

"When does the first one happen?"

"Sometime soon, and then you leave without telling me."

"So what happens, do we get into an argument?"

"A physical one."

"That should be expected. So why not avoid the fight and save ourselves the trouble."

"Because people like us don't get so lucky."

"People like us, Gods and Monsters."

"Yes, and from what I know we aren't even married."

Allegra sat back in her seat, she hadn't even realized she was on the edge of it. She looked at the pictures once more and then back to Hibari.

"So let's do it."

"Excuse me,"

"Let's get married, if we did that wouldn't it change things a little. I mean I don't know about you but I do not want to have two children and not be married first."

Hibari scoffed at her.

"You don't even know me and you want to get married."

"That's where you're wrong Kyoya. If my memories and these photos mean anything it means that I do know you. And it's probably better than anyone in the Vongola, maybe even better than Tetsuya."

She made a point Hibari had to admit that. If they were to get married now it would lessen the chances of his enemies from taking their daughter. They would stay safe and secure within the mansion where someone would always be around to watch them. And maybe, just maybe this threatening group would be caught in the act of trying to kidnap his daughter. Future Allegra said he couldn't know who they were, but she didn't say he couldn't alter things in his favor of finding them.

"Fine,"

"What?"

"If that is what you want, then I will do it?"

"Really Kyoya, I didn't think you would go for that."

"You don't expect this to be anything big do you?"

"Oh no, the smaller the better. We don't have to do the whole church and reception thing. Just the ceremony with a few people, the less that know about this would be best."

"I am going to have Sawada's girlfriend and her friends come by in one week to help you plan for this."

"Are you going to give me a budget?"

"Money is not a problem, just nothing too big. I'm not fond of a lot of people around. It would be good to have Mama come to help as well."

"Uh, Mama?"

"Sawada's mother has become a mother to all of us. We address her as Mama and treat her with respect, I expect you to do the same."

"Okay, and don't forget we start school next week. So they will have to come by afterwards."

"That is fine. One more thing, all of your belongings will be moved into my room. As well as the things you left back in Italy."

"You don't have to do that Kyoya, I'm fine staying in the room I have now."

"That decision was non-negotiable."

"Well if you are bringing my stuff from Italy I should warn you that I have two giant dogs. They're Labs one is a golden color his name is Niko and the other is all black and his name is Caliban."

"That's fine, the grounds here are big enough for them to roam."

"Will they be allowed in our room?"

Hibari almost told her no, but thinking it would lead to a bigger fight later on he did not.

"If you so wish then it shall be."

"Good because they're only babies. Niko is a year old and Caliban is nine months old, and before you ask yes they are house trained."

"Had they not been they would be upon arrival."

Hibari got up from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Allegra who had gotten up as well.

"I have to go see how Irie is progressing, you are still not allowed to be around him."

"Seriously, we are about to get married and you still won't let me talk to him?"

Hibari took a hold of her chin and lifted it up so that he was staring her right in the eyes.

"You must gain more of my trust before I let you do that woman."

Before she could say anything Hibari kissed her lips just like he did the night before. Allegra was more aware of it and kissed back while putting her hands on his chest and grabbing a hold of his jacket to pull him closer. Her mind was telling her this felt right, but her heart was still unsure of how to feel. They broke apart after a few minutes of standing there with their lips locked together.

"I will see you later."

Was all he said and left her alone in the room. Allegra stood for a little longer tracing her fingers over her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers. As she was leaving his office she came in contact with Yoshito.

"Ah hello Allegra-San, Hibari-San has asked me to help you pack you things and move them to his room. Then I am to call Dino-San and have him prepare your belongings from Italy to be moved here."

"Well isn't that nice of Kyoya to have you help me."

"I told you he wasn't all too bad."

"You're not wondering why I'm moving into Kyoya's room?"

"Nope, I already knew this was going to happen. That the two of you would be together I just wasn't sure when or if I should say something about it. You see I have these memories of what will happen in the future and you're in a lot of them. You are mostly with Hibari-San but that's to be expected, he's not the kind of person to let his loved ones out of his sight so easily."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, so shall we continue on to packing your things and moving them?"

"Yeah,"

The two of them went to Allegra's room and started pacing her stuff. It didn't take them long to get it all ready to move. And when it was time to shift rooms two other Foundation members came to help. When they had entered Hibari's room she saw three other doors aside from the normal bedroom door. The one door by its self she assumed led to the bathroom, while on the other side there were two doors. The first one she opened was Hibari's closet from the looks of it, while the second one was another closet but it was empty.

"This one must be for you Allegra-San,"

Yoshito said as the put her things down.

"Yeah I guess so."

They got most of her things put away when it was close to dinner time and took a break to eat. After they ate Allegra told Yoshito she would be okay with setting up the rest of her stuff and had thanked him for helping her this far. The man said it was no problem and that if she ever needed something or someone to talk to just let him know. They exchanged numbers so they could stay in contact, and Allegra could get a hold of him if she couldn't find him.

During the time she had spent with Yoshito she had learned that he was Gay, and his parents kicked him out when he had told them. That was around the time Hibari had found the man broken and hungry. The skylark assumed he was a fighter from his muscular build and took him in without knowing who he really was. When the introduction came around and he told Hibari about his sexual orientation he didn't care. He told Yoshito that if he was willing to fight for the cause of the Vongola and the Foundation that he didn't care if the other man wanted to screw monkeys. What he did with his personal life was just that personal. He never once allowed his personal life to interfere with the work he did as part of the Vongola and Foundation. As far as status went within the Foundation he was of the highest level ranking with Tetsuya and a category nine when it came to fighting and successful missions.

Allegra felt she had made a friend in Yoshito and was glad for it. The man was easy enough to get along with. And if Hibari trusted him with her then it would be fine for them to be friends. Finally finished settling into her new room with Hibari Allegra went to look at the small book collection he had in the room. It was a one wall bookcase with a small couch close to it for comfortable reading. She pulled a book out by random and sat down to read it.

At some point in the night she had fallen asleep while reading. It was very late when Hibari returned to the room and found her asleep with the book in hand. He walked up to her and took the book to put it back on the shelf. He looked at her and saw she was in a peaceful sleep and not one caused from a drunken stupor. Moving a lock of her hair he saw the finger like bruise he had caused her. The Skylark scowled at himself for his uncontrollable action from earlier in the day.

He shifted his arms underneath her and lifted her up and walked over to the bed. The good thing was she hadn't seen fit to leave her shoes on after they came back from getting groceries. And her clothes didn't look like they would be uncomfortable to wear to sleep in, she was in a simple V-neck shirt and shorts.

After he was done pulling the covers over her and making sure she was secure in the bed. HIbari went to remove his own clothes and change into a pair of pants to sleep in. He turned off all the lights and walked back to the bed. Before getting settled he turned on the lamp close to his side of the bed and grabbed the book he had been reading.

It was about one in the morning when he noticed Allegra stirring in her sleep. She got up and paid no mind to him as she walked to the bathroom. When she came back out he saw that her shorts had been removed, she most likely left them behind and not cared to pick them up. She crawled back into the bed and was now facing him still asleep as if nothing had happened. Hibari decided to call it a night and turned off the lamp and put away his book. He slipped under the blankets laying away from her, but his body stiffened when he felt Allegra's arm wrap around him from behind. He thought about pushing her away but did not. Instead the man turned around to now face her and pulled her closer to him. They stayed this way for most of the night till Allegra turned around again. It was a somewhat difficult task for her sleeping form to do because of how strong Hibari's hold on her was. As she moved she pulled his arm up wards to rest under her head. He had a hold of her and she had a hold of him.

 _Yes another chapter out, I am starting to get very excited about this story and the way it is going. And just a little information on the ages. I've made Hibari, Kusakabe, and Ryohie a year older than in the Manga/Anime, and Allegra is 20. I do hope the way I brought her into the TYL arc sounded logical, I mean they show that Ryohei and Hana are together in the future so I thought wouldn't Hibari find something similar from going around the place his future self-stayed in. Anyways let me know what you think. I'm not sure what I will update next, I might even post a new story that I've been working on but I might not cuz I've only got like half a chapter written and I like to have a least two chapters in the works before I post a new story. Well I guess I am done here, I need to start getting things ready so I can go to work in the morning. See ya with another chapter soon –itachiluv89_


	6. This was never planned

**Gods and Monsters**

 _ **AN: Okay so I just wanted to let everyone know that the names I got for Allegra's dogs came from the Nightlife Book Serious written by Rob Thurman. I do not own these characters, but I do own the real dogs that I have named after them. I'm very glad everyone is liking this story, I am really trying to update as much as possible but with my crazy work schedule sometimes all I want to do is sleep. So please forgive me for the amount of time that passes between chapters. Anyways on with the new chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for. –itachiluv89**_

 _ **Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. If you don't read it that is fine it's not all that important, just thought I'd be nice and let you know.**_ __

 **Chapter 6: This was never planned**

In the month she had been there Allegra had learned a lot about not only the Vongola but the city she was now living and the man she shared a room with. She was kept on a very busy schedule that started every morning with Hibari getting her up and five A.M to train with her guns. And after about two weeks of this she asked him why. The Japanese man told her the same thing he did when they first meet.

" _You would be useless to me if you couldn't protect yourself."_

Not wanting to argue with him about it just yet she continued to get up at that time every day. As she began to show improvement Hibari would give her subtle praise for it. Some days he would let her sleep a little longer and others he wouldn't make her train for as long.

Next she would get ready to go to school, and that was a chore. Hibari kept replacing her clothes for things more suitable to wear out in public. He told her that if she was to be seen with him, her wardrobe would need to be more presentable and professional looking. Her jeans and tee-shirts would not be enough when he had things to do when they got of school.

Once a week after school and whatever Hibari had going on was said and done. The small group of woman Hibari willingly let into the mansion would come over and help arrange things for this wedding of sorts that was to take place shortly after the New Year. Mama, the woman she knew as Tsuna's mother was very excited that she was marrying Hibari, she was beyond over joyed that the Skylark had found someone who understood his violent ways and had come to love him. Allegra could not bring herself to tell the woman that this marriage was not out of love but to stop certain events from happening.

Nana was sweet and caring, she seemed to understand this Mafia lifestyle so well. And a lot better than her own mother ever did. Her mother tried to leave and take Allegra with her, but her father would not allow that to happen. As a young girl Allegra didn't understand what was going on, she just wanted to be with her Papa. The man gave her everything a little girl would ever need or want, but her Mama was different. She didn't necessarily love Allegra or even like her, the woman could never understand her and what she was. Anytime Allegra stared at her mother with void in her eyes the woman would slap her across the face and yell.

" _Why do you look at me with those dead eyes just like her? Just like my own mother, you are cursed and need help."_

As an avid Catholic she sought out ever priest who was willing to see them, and almost talked her way into the Pope's presences. But they found nothing wrong with her, just a very active and intelligent mind that caused her to lose connection with the world around her. Her mother claimed the Church had forsaken them and she would take getting rid of her demons into her own hands. And that was exactly what she did, she would beat Allegra claiming this was going to help. When her father's men had finally found her they had to kill her mother because he woman tried to attack them first. They began to search the run-down apartment for the little girl who was about eight now. One of them found her sitting on a bed with her eyes covered and wrist tied together with a crucifix between her hands. She did not fight or move away from him as he freed her. When all was done Allegra's father walked in and she came to life again at the sight of him. As they walked out the door he made sure to cover her face so she could not see the mess that was made of her mother.

Coming from her thoughts Allegra listened to Kyoko and Haru talk about colors for the wedding.

"This green would go very well with Allegra-San's blue eyes."

"No pink is the best color."

Haru tried to argue.

"I don't think Kyoya would appreciate having pink as the main color. But that green is very beautiful."

"Oh I guess you're right."

Haru's face fell she had been trying to push the color pink for a few days now and Allegra knew Hibari would be very unhappy if she allowed that to be their main color. The green however was a lovely soft sage color and it would go well with the violet purple Hibari liked to wear. Just as they were finishing up Hibari walked in.

"Allegra,"

He called her by her first name now since she had taken it upon herself to call him by his.

"Ah, Kyo-Kun you came at the perfect time we were just discussing colors. What do you think of this green color?"

The older woman asked him.

He looked at all the others in the room before answering.

"That color, is very nice."

Not wanting to offend Mama in any way Hibari told her what he thought she wanted to hear. The woman smiled at him.

"Good, Allegra-Chan the sage color is okay for you as well."

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Then it's settled, sage and violet are going to be the colors. Next week we can move onto food arrangements. Was there anything you would like to suggest Kyo-Kun?"

"Meat,"

Was his simple answer.

"Of course dear."

"Allegra we have things to do."

"Right, uhm Yoshito will you please help them clean up and return home safely."

"Yes I will."

"Thank you,"

Allegra got up from her chair and walk out of the room with Hibari. She easily kept up with his pace as they walked down the hall then up the stairs to the third floor.

"Have they been able to pin point his location?"

"Not exactly, but my guys have a general area of where he could be."

"Well that's good enough, we can go out there and search the area for possible clues to where he is."

"No, you will stay here."

"But I can help."

"It is safer this way. I have enough men to cover the area, there is no need for you nor I to go. Besides you have a paper to write."

"Really, I'm sure the professor won't mind if my paper is late. You're a partial owner of the University, I see every time those teachers look at me when you're not there. They're scared of me and I haven't even done anything yet. But because they see me with you they think that if they were to say something to me that I won't like, I'm going to tell you and they will get fired."

"I wouldn't fire anyone, they would have suffered punishment. But not lose their job."

Hibari opened the door to the room his team was had been stuck in for a good five hours tracking down their target. The men in the room looked to see Hibari and Allegra standing in the doorway.

"Ah Hibari-San, Allegra-San we've been able to map out the estimated area for a more productive search."

"Good, I expect you and your team to leave as soon as it's dark enough. And to not be seen at all."

"Of course Sir, I was just about to assign a section to everyone."

Hibari nodded his head while the other man went back to his team. Hibari pulled Allegra along to sit with him as he watched his men continue to prepare for their mission. Every once and a while he would give his opinion on what they were going to do. Allegra watched with much interest as to what was going on. Her fiancé, if that's what you want to call him, didn't let her sit in on mission planning. This was a first for her and she wanted to analyze every bit of it, as she watched she took the time to also finish off her paper that would be due the next day. The night continued on and she started falling asleep in the chair she sat in, her head slumped onto the table that was in front of her. One of the men in the room heard the soft thud of her head and turned to look at her.

"Hibari-San it looks like Allegra-San has fallen asleep."

Hibari turned and saw that she was indeed asleep on the table. He got up from his chair and picked her up so they could return to their room. Before leaving he turned back to his men.

"I expect a full report on my desk in the morning."

With that he left the room completely. He laid Allegra down on the bed and removed her shoes first. And as he was removing her pants, because he knew they would come off anyways at some point in the night, the woman that he shared a bed with started to wake up.

"Kyoya, what happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh,"

She helped him pull her pants further down so she could just kick them off. Hibari stood back up and just watched her. She sat up in the bed to remove her vest then the bra she was wearing, the purple lace fell to the floor at his feet. With just her white tee-shirt on Hibari could see straight through it even in the dim light. She reached for her hair tie to pull up her long black hair but a hand was clasped to her wrist and it stopped her.

"Leave it down."

"But it bugs me while I sleep."

She tried to protest against it, his gaze hardened at her.

"Just do it."

"Fine, but if I cut off all this hair one day you only have yourself to blame."

Hibari's hand went from her wrist to her chin and lifted her head slightly. She thought he was going to argue with her but he didn't, and she should have known that from the gentle grip he had on her. Allegra closed the space between them and crash her lips to his, he didn't pull away like most have thought. Hibari pressed back onto her lips running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance rather than demanding it. As always in this situation Allegra gave into it, she got up on her knees to get better leverage on the kiss. Hibari moved his hand from her chin to her waist with his other hand and pulled her closer to his body. Allegra put her hands on his face for a moment then moved down to take off his jacket, the black fabric fell to the floor with her pants and vest. Next she went for his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Hibari's hands went up her shirt, she could feel his calloused hands on her soft skin. Everything was going great till she got to his pants and tried to remove them. Hibari grabbed a hold of her hands and broke away from the kiss. He stared at her with lust filled eyes and quickly turned away walking to the bathroom, most likely to take a very cold shower.

Every time they got this far he would pull away and take a shower. Allegra tried to ask him why he did it but he always ignored her question. The woman thought about pulling her hair up just to piss him off but decided not to. She laid back down in their bed and waited for her fiancé to come back out. When he was not around she actually found it very hard to sleep in the bed alone.

About forty-five minutes later Hibari came back to the room and got into the bed. He laid on his back with on hand behind his head, he knew Allegra wasn't asleep just yet. With his other hand he placed it on her side and tapped her. With that gesture Allegra turned over to rest her head on his shoulder and her arm around his chest. Hibari's free arm held her closer to him, he could feel her heart beat in close rhythm of his own.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull away from me. Did I do something wrong?"

He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh before looking back at her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Go to sleep."

"No,"

Allegra sat up to look at him beneath her.

"Every time we do this, you walk away from me. I know you want to, just as much as I do. So why not just give in to it?"

"Now is not the right time."

Allegra sighed and was about to turn to face the other way. Hibari stopped her from moving.

"We have to go to Italy in two days."

"When did you find this out?"

"This morning."

"Is that why you didn't come to school with me?"

"Yes, I had a meeting with Tsunayoshi and the other Guardians. The Ninth has been kidnapped and that moron Xanxas has been on a rampage for at least a week."

"So I have to stay here."

"No, you will be coming with me. It seems your dogs are giving trouble to be relocated, when we do come back to Japan they will come with us."

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He didn't close the door behind him but went to the medicine cabinet and pulled something out. As he turned to the toilet to dispose the contents of the round disk Allegra came up behind him to see what he was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He finished his task before he spoke.

"You don't need these anymore."

He turned to face her fully and kissed her. He pulled her roughly against him which caused her to gasp and Hibari pushed his tongue into her mouth. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hibari brought them back to the bed and tossed her onto it. Allegra moved to the center of the bed as he came to hoover over her. She removed her shirt and tossed it aside so now she laid on the bed in just her panties. She slid her hands up his arms and to his face, Hibari leaned in and kissed her lips then trailed down her jawline to her neck. He nipped and bit at the soft skin to make a mark on her that was his.

"Kyoya,"

She said his name in a whisper like moan, which caused Hibari to growl against her neck. She could feel his parts hardening against her. Her hands trailed down his well-toned chest and into his boxers, she gasped once more when she felt the size of his length. She flipped Hibari onto his back and was now sitting on his lap. The Italian woman kissed down his neck and chest till she reached his boxers. Hibari did nothing to stop her from doing as she pleased. She moved his boxers and freed his member from its confinements. Very slowly she leaned her head down and engulfed his dick into her mouth. Hibari gave a low hiss from the feel of the hot wetness from her mouth. With his dick in her mouth she bobbed her head up and down slowly while massaging his balls in her hand. Allegra released his dick from her mouth and began licking up and down his shaft, at this point his hands were now in her hair. From all the licking and sucking he could feel his release coming. He gave a deep growl before removing her mouth completely from his dick and pulling her up to flip their position again.

His hands were on her hips and he removed her panties from her body. His boxers came off next as he positioned himself between her beautiful legs. He had a good view of her naked body. Allegra wasn't one of those who had a stunning model like beauty, but a subtle and plain beauty. Her breast weren't huge or too small they were just right, her back side was a little bigger than average. Hibari really couldn't complain with what she offered to him with her body. Allegra was becoming impatient with what Hibari was going to do.

"Kyoya,"

"Shut up,"

"Then fuck me already."

In one rough thrust he pushed into her, this caused Allegra to scream out in pain and pleasure. He pulled out slowly almost exiting her warm and wet insides completely. But pushed back in just as hard as the first time. He did this a few more times before he pressed his body closer to hers and felt her breast against his chest. He came to whisper into her ear.

"Is this what you wanted?"

She moaned before speaking.

"Yes, do it faster please."

"When I feel like it, woman."

He continued his slow steady hard pace inside of her. She moaned and squirmed against him, she even tried to buck her hips with his rhythm to force him to go faster. He pressed his heavy hands down on to her hips to hold her in place.

"Behave or I will bite you to death."

"I'd enjoy that, don't tease me."

Hibari brought his open mouth down onto her neck, biting it and nearly drawing blood from the force of it.

"Ahh, Kyoya."

His hands went further down her legs as he sat up. He put both her legs over one shoulder and was holding onto her waist. Allegra grabbed a hold of both his wrist as she braced herself for what he was about to do. Again he started out slow, but quickened his pace, driving deep into her tightness. He could tell she wasn't a virgin, but was just as tight as one.

"Kyoya, ugh. That feels so good."

He moved faster inside of her and could feel her walls getting tighter around his dick.

"Kyo, Kyoya hmm, don't stop."

The older man had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. He knew he was hitting the right spot from the sounds she made every time he hit it just right.

"Fuck,"

He growled lowly while gritting his teeth.

"Oooh, I'm going to cum Kyoya. Aah I can't hold it any longer."

"Beg for it."

He told her in a rough voice from the force he was using on her.

"Kyoya, please."

"Please, what?"

"Please, make me cum."

"Make you? Of course I'll make you cum, but that's not what I wanted to hear Allegra."

"Oh fuck, Ky-Kyoya please, hmm please my-aahh, my love let me cum."

Once more Hibari spread her legs and leaned down on her, capturing her lips with his as he moved faster, and harder into her. She was so close to her release he could feel it. The woman wrapped her legs around his waist to push him even deeper if that was possible. She moaned into the kiss from the ecstasy her body was feeling. She'd been with others, but that was as a teenager. The person she was with now, the one she was going to marry was a man. A man who was almost two years older than her, and she was very positive he was more experienced then she was.

As he continued to drive her over the edge Hibari took one of her breast into his much larger hand and squeezed it just as hard as he pounded into her soaking wet pussy. Allegra felt the burning bubbling in her lower abdomen become more intense and signaled that she had reached her limit. She pulled her lips away from his and throw her head back.

"Kyoya,"

She screamed as she released her juices onto his dick. He grunted and growled more as he fucked her much hard than before and came as well. He laid on top of her for just a moment than rolled off. Allegra assumed he was done and they could now go to sleep, but once more she should've known better to think Kyoya Hibari would be done so soon. He looked at her face and could see how labored her breathing was as she tried to calm down and relax from what they did. He contemplated on continuing or not as he watched the rise and fall of her chest, but seeing her erect and sweat glistening nipples made him want her all over again. But she had school in the morning, he would not be going with her because he had things to get ready for when they left to Italy.

He would be taken Kusakabe with him like always, so for the first time he was going to leave Yoshito in charge while they were gone. He held a kind of respect for the gay man, which his men did not like. They all thought he was sucking up to Hibari. What they could not comprehend was that Yoshito had a hundred percent successful rate when it came to his missions. And Hibari gave praise to those who did as told and brought in results. He even let Tsuna use him every once in a while. So there were a lot of things he needed to prepare the man for.

Allegra turned to look at him she was unsure of what he was thinking. And she hoped it wasn't to keep going, maybe if he wasn't forcing her to go to class in the morning she would have no problem with having sex again with him.

"Kyoya, what are you thinking?"

"It's nothing, go to sleep."

"Okay,"

She leaned up and kissed him before reaching to the other side of the bed to get her shirt and panties to put them on. Hibari too retrieved hos boxers and put them on, he laid back in the bed with Allegra draping his arm over her side and pulled her close to him.

"Do not forget woman, you belong to me. So I better not see any of those herbivores crowding around you when I pick you up from school."

"Why would I let such weak men be around me when I have you? There is nothing for you to worry about Kyoya. Besides I don't think anyone else is going to be able to fuck me the way you do."

"Hm,"

Was all he said with his eyes closed and his face dug into her neck, she could feel his hot breath fanning her. And strangle it soothed her to fall asleep in his arms, she loved him and knew he in some way loved her even if he would not admit it just yet. She was going to get him to one way or another. He treated her like his property but at the same time as his equal. It confused her greatly as to how he really saw her. It was nights like this when he held her as they slept that she was glad Dino sent her to Namimori. Finally sleep took a full hold of her and she stayed that way all night in a peaceful sleep.


	7. Bearing Your Fangs

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 7: Bearing Your Fangs**

Hibari looked to the woman sitting next to him and could see the way her face tightened with anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't like flying that's all."

"There is nothing to fear while being on this plane."

"I didn't say I was scared I just don't like flying, that's all."

"Hmm,"

Was his response. Allegra was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, how he had known by just looking at her that she was scared was unknown to her. Hibari reached over and pulled her hands away from her article of clothing he gave a reassuring squeeze to them. Tsuna was sitting a few seats away from them and h e was quiet surprised at what he was looking at. Within the time he had known Hibari, never had Tsuna seen him be somewhat affectionate with someone else.

An attendant came by them with drinks and food.

"Another drink for you Hibari-San?"

"No,"

"I'll have one,"

Allegra spoke up and the attendant turned to look at her as if she hadn't known she was there.

"You're under-aged right, I'm sorry but I will not lose my job for giving a minor alcohol."

At this Hibari turned to look at the woman who denied Allegra something he knew would help calm her.

"If you do not give her what she asked for you will lose your job."

The woman stepped back from shock at hearing the Cloud Guardian speak up for someone.

"Ah, yes Hibari-San."

She quickly stumbled away to get a drink for Allegra.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Intimidate people when something doesn't go the way you want it. I could have handled that myself."

Hibari didn't say anything back to her he just kept staring out the window as they began to take off. Lambo had been sitting in the row in front of them and he turned around in his seat to look over it.

"Neh, Hibari-Nii-San can I have a drink too?"

The nine year old Lightning Guardian asked with a big grin on his face.

"No,"

"But you let Allegra-San have one."

"She is an adult you are a child. I said no Lambo."

The cow cladded boy turned around and sat with a huff. It was rare for Hibari to tell him no, he was starting to feel like this Allegra person was making him do it. Ever since she came to Namimori Hibari had been acting different, everywhere he went she was there too. If he picked him up from school she was there, and she would be sitting in the front seat too. That was his seat. If you asked Lambo how he truly felt about the woman who now seemed to take up most of Hibari's attention he would tell you plainly.

'I hate her,'

And without hesitation, though never in front of Hibari. Over the last few years Lambo had really grown up and matured, but when it came to acting out in front of Hibari or doing and say something he didn't like Lambo would receive some sort of punishment for it. Hibari never hurt him per say just roughed him up a little, the much older man said it was character building. And although Tsuna disapproved of it, Lambo saw it as Hibari taking notice of him.

About two hours into the flight Allegra had fallen asleep and was leaning on Hibari's shoulder. Tsuna was walking around the plane, he too was not found of flying. He walked passed Hibari and Allegra's seats and saw that she was leaning against him.

"Ehh, Hibari-San,"

"What is it?"

"No, nothing, um do you want a blanket for her?"

"Yes,"

Tsuna made quick work on getting the blanket and came back to drape it over Allegra.

"We will be landing soon."

"Good to know."

Hibari went back to ignoring everyone. He did not like all the crowding going on in the plane. He didn't mind Allegra being so close but did they really have to come with the others. Kusakabe was a given when Hibari traveled away from Namimori, when they landed he would be stuck in a car with all of them as well. The only good thing about this was that the Illusionist was already there in Italy. He went before any of them to try and help Ryohie track down Xanxas. He made a low grumbling noise at the thought of having to see Mukuro, regardless of how often he had to put up with the man. Hibari still detested him with every fiber of his being.

The plane began to land, so Hibari shook Allegra to wake her up.

"Allegra, it's time to get up."

The woman batted her eyes to adjust to the light of the plane and leaned up from Hibari's shoulder.

"Are we here?"

"Yes,"

She sat up and adjusted her clothes so they were not all twisted from the position she had been laying in.

"That's good, the sooner we got off this plane the better."

"I told you there is nothing to fear."

"I'm not scared."

She denied once more, even though Hibari could clearly tell she was frightened by the thought of flying. He knew it the moment she began to stall the whole time they were boarding the plane. For such a smart woman Allegra did not know how to properly hide her emotions when it came to things that scared her. Like the spider that crawled across her desk a few days ago. When she came screaming about it and running out of the room a member of the Foundation that someone might have been in there, so he ran in with his gun and started shooting without a second thought. Needless to say her computer and desk was destroyed, Intel was able to get all of her data from the ruined device.

She and the Foundation member felt very embarrassed about the situation. He knew very well not to run in head first when there was conflict, but everyone could see that Allegra was important to Hibari and would spare no chances when it came to her. This man was one of those who came from a hard life before the Foundation leader found him. He owed a lot to Hibari and if protecting someone special to the man was the only way to show his appreciation and devotion then he was going to rush into these types of situations head first every time.

Hibari for once did not reprimand either of them and walked away from the whole thing. This left Kusakabe to deal with the after math of it.

Allegra quickly got her things together as they started to land in Italy, Hibari watched on with mild interest as to what she was doing. Her new laptop was securely in its bag that hung across her chest, she put the things she had out back into the other small bag that she kept with her on the plane. As the plane came to a stop Hibari finally got up and retrieved his carryon bag from the shelf over their heads. The other guardians exited the plane first with Reborn and Lambo taking the lead, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked on the middle with Tsuna between them. Kusakabe and Hibari along with Allegra walked behind them. Normally Ryohie and Mukuro would be in the front with Lambo, but with both of them already in Italy this would have to do for now. This formation was one they came up with after the first attempt at a coronation ceremony when Tsuna was to become the official heir to the Vongola. No one was allowed to come near Tsuna without being fully inspected first. They piled into the limo that was proved for them, Reborn sat in the font and Hibari sat in the furthest corner from everyone else.

The drive was short and for that Hibari was great full. But everyone was very tense upon entering the mansion. Ryohie was only able to calm Xanxas enough for them to get a hold of him and drag him home. But now he was still rampaging within the mansion. Mammon and Mukuro worked over time to keep him under a genjutsu so he could not leave the house. But they were both starting to wear thin from exhaustion, Nono's Mist Guardian and even Dino's Mist Guardian had to step in to help them. Tsuna had expressed that if came in contact with Xanxas he could use his Zero-point blank to freeze him almost the same way Nono did so many years ago.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were the first to say no to this idea. The last they let Tsuna do something like this it almost killed him. So Yamamoto suggested that they use his rain to calm the raging man down, this way they could hopefully get some information from him about their enemy. Everyone was able to agree with this plan, Gokudera would go in with him as a safety precaution. The two teens stood in front of the door that lead to the room Xanxas was being kept in, Yamamoto took a deep breath before walking. At the sound of the door opening and closing Xanxas quickly turned around to find them standing in the room.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?"

"He's waiting outside the room."

"Bring him in here, I want to talk to him."

"That's not a good idea right now."

The man let out a yell and started throwing things around the room.

"Xanxas you need to calm down."

Gokudera yelled at him.

"I want to talk to Tsunayoshi."

"You really think we'd let the Boss come in here with you acting this way. You remember what happened last time we let him go into a dangerous situation alone. Calm the fuck down."

He was huffing and looked about ready to start fighting with them. But Yamamoto had already gone to work on filling the room with his calming rain.

"We will let Tsuna come in after you have calmed down Xanxas."

Yamamoto spoke very calmly to him, Xanxas sat down in the biggest chair in the room and took a few breaths before Yamamoto spoke again.

"We are going to let Tsuna in so you can talk to him. But keep in mind that there are armed people on the other side of that door and they are to take you out if you try to harm Tsuna."

Xanxas looked at them without a word.

"Go ahead and let Tsuna in Gokudera."

Very slowly did Gokudera make his way to the door only to not rile up Xanxas again. He opened it to already have Tsuna standing there waiting to come in. He looked up and met eyes with Xanxas, the glare he gave off caused Tsuna to take in a sharp breath.

"Xanxas I need to know everything you know so we can get Nono back."

"Well what are we waiting for, get me a bottle of whiskey and I'll start talking."

Tsuna nodded his head, and without looking away from Xanxas he called out of the room.

"Kusakabe,"

"I'll be back in a moment Tsuna-Sama."

"I also have a psychologist student here, she's one of the best. If you lie to me she will know, I need the whole truth Xanxas from start to beginning. I know you all were trying to keep me from coming here and doing what needed to be done but that failed. I'm here now and I'm in charge. We will do things my way is that understood."

"Yes, Boss."

For once Tsuna was very glad Xanxas was not fighting with him on the subject. He needed him to be on board with this for things to go good and so they could bring Nono back home safely.


	8. New Enemies

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 8: New Enemies**

"Xanxas I need to know everything. Who are these people? What do they want?"

"Their known as the De Luca Family. And they want the same thing everyone does. They want to be rid of you."

"What? Why? I haven't done anything to them, I don't even know them."

"They are arms dealers who work for the smaller families that are allied with the Vongola. These people make a living off selling weapons to others, they know what your men are doing with their research on the box weapons."

"How? We've kept things quiet. I was very clear with Hibari and Mukuro about not leaking any information on the process of the subject."

"This is the Mafia Tsunayoshi, they have their ways of learning things."

"Did you find out where they were keeping the Ninth?"

"Yes I saw him, tied to a chair bloody and passed out."

"Is that why you went into a fit?"

"It's part of it. I may not like the fact that you have been chosen to lead the Vongola, but I have accepted it. These people have not accepted you, that don't want to be under your control. They think that once you have full access to the box weapons they will be useless to the world."

"That's impossible it wouldn't even be for a few more years that my guys would be able to access them. But we all knew not everyone was going to accept me in this position."

"They want my father to revoke your inheritance, your blood given right to be the Leader. In a way it most likely wasn't a good idea for you to even be here. You would have been safer in Japan. These people are not to be taken lightly Tsunayoshi, your guys should have just let me tear a hole through them."

"The less blood spilt the better right now Xanxas. Without the Ninth around, things could go into chaos. We will get him back but we need a plan of action, not this run in head first."

"What do you suggest we do Tsunayoshi, the longer we wait the more time they have to possible kill him. Are you really ready to take on the job as Boss?"

Tsuna ran his hand down his face, honestly this was more responsibility than any normal senior in high school could handle. But because his life wasn't normal this was his every day, he knew what needed to be done.

"They think you are weak, and because of that they do not want you to be our Leader. If you don't make the call now and have them dealt with soon the rest of our Family will think the same thing. The Vongola will fall apart and everything your ancestors built will crumble away and disappear."

"I just don't know if this is the right way to go about things."

"Then ask advice from the Ninth Generation Guardians, they are older and more experienced. Use their knowledge, and their resources, Hell use the Varia's resources. If you want these people to trust and follow you, then you need to act like you know what you're doing. Even if you're not the one who comes up with the idea, you are the only one who has a say on weather it happens or not. And can you make him stop if this continues I'm going to fall asleep?"

"Yamamoto it is okay to stop now and tell Mukuro to stop the genjutsu as well. Xanxas isn't going to hurt anyone at this point."

"Are you sure Boss?"

"Yeah, I've got this handled."

Tsuna sat down and relaxed just a little he would stay on edge when in front of Xanxas, but only because he knew what kind of state he was in. The young Boss felt it was best to be at the ready if the conversation went wrong. He could stop Xanxas, he didn't want to because he knew how the older man felt about his power. But if he had too he would use it.

"Now tell me where they are?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Three hours, that's how long it took for Xanxas to give all the information he knew. Allegra sat there the whole time monitoring the way he reacted to every word he spoke, she recorded the whole thing as well. This was just in case they had missed something. She had never met Xanxas before but knew the rumors of how he was. Quite honestly he seemed genuinely concerned for the safety of his father. By the end of it all she was thoroughly exhausted, between the plane ride and this, mentally it was more then she could handle for one day. When all was said and done with, Tsuna allowed her to go to the room that she was provided with so she could rest. Upon entering her room she was greeted by her dogs.

"Oh hello my babies, I have missed you so much."

She rubbed each of them behind their ears just how she knew they liked it.

"Ah, my precious boys, come on let's take a nap and then we can play."

Her things had already been brought to the room and she went to her bag of clothes to pull out something more comfortable to wear. A pair of blue comfy shorts and a purple tank would do just fine for now. As she was changing her clothes Hibari walked into the room, and the two dogs quickly forgot about their mother. They ran to Hibari and would have jumped him if he hadn't stopped them.

"That's enough."

His command was firm and left no question to be asked, the giant dogs made whining noises but stayed put none the less. With her shirt now off she was attempting to unzip her skirt but it seemed the zipper was stuck. Hibari came up behind her to help, without have to break the zipper he was able to get it undone. His hands slid to the front of her body as well as sliding her skirt off. He pulled her closer to him, hands resting on her waist he leaned down to put his face against her neck. Slowly his hands went up her back and unclasped her bra, the garment fell freely to the floor.

"Kyoya, I'm tired."

"You can sleep once I'm done with you."

He turned her so she was now facing him and she could feel something pressing at her lower ends.

"Always at the ready I see."

She pushed his jacket off and made to undo his tie as well, the purple fabric fell to the floor with her bra. She went to untuck his shirt as she did Allegra went onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, she had moved her hands to his pants. He responded back to the kiss but harder then she had placed it his hands gripped her waist tightly. As they kissed she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. The zipper was next and to the floor his pants fell, she pulled away from the kiss and went to the floor. She rubbed her hand over his boxers and felt the bugle come from them. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers she pulled them down and released his hard erection. Taking it in one hand she began to stroke it slowly in doing so she keep eye contact with Hibari. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and slightly parted her eyes were glazed over with lust. She opened her mouth a bit more and placed her lips of the tip of his dick. There was a popping noise when she pulled away and released it, she licked the underside of his dick her other hand massaging his balls. Hibari made a growling noise, one that started in the back of his throat. She wrapped her lips around his dick again and started to suck on it. The man ran his hands through her hair, he tugged gently on it. She kept sucking and moaning into it, Hibari's grasp grew tighter in her hair. He was gritting his teeth together and his eyes were shut.

Finally when he felt he couldn't take anymore he pulled her head back and caused Allegra to release his dick, a string of saliva connected her open mouth to the tip of his cock. He pulled and forced her up to her feet so they were almost leveled. He let go of her hair hands going back to her waist. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, Hibari moved his feet out of his shoes, pants and boxers. Allegra was working on removing his shirt and already had all the buttons undone when he through her to the bed. He took his shirt off and removed her panties as well, before he could get onto the bed with her the dogs made a noise and he remembered they were there too. He turned to them with his hands on the bed already in a position to ravage his Fiancée. He stood tall and walked to the dogs who also stood ready for his command.

"Let's go, out now."

They walked to where he pointed at so they could go outside. He opened the glass doors to let them out, neither dog seemed to mind and ran around the huge yard. Hibari closed the doors and the curtains in front of them.

"Kyoya?"

"They will be fine outside for a while."

He went back to Allegra who was up on her elbows he pulled at her legs and caused her to fall back onto the bed. She made a squeaking noise from the sudden movement, and nearly shouted when Hibari rolled her over onto her stomach. His heavy hand came in contact to smack her ass hard.

"Ah,"

He then rubbed the spot he smacked and brought his hand down once more onto that same spot.

"Get up on your hands and knees,"

She did as told, only because she knew how he played this game. Hibari always took control the first time, and depending on how long and hard they went it would decide who took control the next time around. Allegra felt the bed shift with his weight and he positioned himself behind her, he parted her legs slightly. And very slowly did he enter her, she wiggled her ass against him to push him in more. Hibari pulled back out slow and slammed into her hard.

"AH, Kyoya,"

She moaned from the feeling and he did it again. One of his hands moved to rub her clit as he pulled in and out. Her moans started to get a little louder, and Hibari figured he tortured her enough and began to move faster. She moved down to be on her elbows now and this gave him better access to her.

"Oh Kyoya."

He leaned down to be level with her ear.

"Beg for it my Dear, tell me how good it feels."

"Mmh, oh Kyoya, oh that feels so fucking good."

He slammed into her even faster.

"Oh yeah don't stop baby. Ah, just keep fucking me like that."

Hibari could already feel her tightening around him, but he wasn't ready for her to cum yet. He stopped moving and pulled out of her, Allegra didn't have time to process what happened because he flipped her onto her back. And captured her lips with his own as his still hard cock went back in her. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned from the force he used.

"Ugh, oh my God, Kyoya."

He nipped at he exposed neck before he spoke.

"You are so fucking wet right now."

He slowed his pace down knowing it would be torture for her once again.

"Oh baby,"

She whined as her back arched from the pleasure of it all, her breast were pressed against him. He trailed kisses down her jawline and to her neck, making his way to her breast. He sucked at the curve of each of them before taking one nipple into his mouth. This caused her to moan even more and her hands went to get tangled in his hair. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Liking around it slowly and sucking it into his mouth he released it with a pop and trailed his kisses back up to her lips.

"Oh Kyoya I'm going to, ugh please, please don't stop."

He grunted into their kissing as he sped back up and his thrust became harder again. He had her legs wrapped around his waist and pressed his hands into the bed. Her nails were running up and down his back. The harder his cock slammed into her, the harder she dug her nails into him. They broke apart from lack of air.

"Ugh, fuck, ugh."

He grunted out as he continued to thrust inside of her. He could feel the pressure building inside of himself and with her pussy tightening around him it made the feeling even more intense. Her moans grew louder as she reached the edge of her climax, she couldn't hold it any longer and he knew it.

"Cum for me Allegra,"

He slammed into more till he hit just the right spot and her pussy contract around his cock signaling her orgasm. He followed her shortly afterwards into the same feeling of bliss and release. He rode her till they were both spent and lied against her for a moment more. They were both breathing heavily as Hibari finally rolled off of her.

"Well that was unexpected."

Allegra looked over at Hibari who had his eyes shut.

"You looked tense."

Was the only answer she got from him. He was now looking up at the ceiling and had entwined his fingers with hers.

"It was a lot of information to take in. I was going to take a nap but whenever you're around that seems impossible to do."

Allegra got up and climbed on top of him, his cock was still hard and poking at her entrance.

"Want to go again?"

"Ah,"

 **1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

When Allegra finally woke from her nap she was alone aside from her dogs lying in the bed with her. She noticed the sun was starting to go down, and when she looked to one of the chairs in the room. She saw that Hibari had clothes laid out for her to wear. Allegra got out of the bed with just his shirt on and walked to the chair it had a note on it that said.

" _You know my expectations."_

Meaning yes he did go through the things she brought and found the most professional looking outfit for her to wear. A black high-waist pencil skirt with a purple button blouse down rested on the chair along with a quarter sleeved blazer. Her black pumps with purple stitching were on the floor next to the chair. When she turned to the dresser on her left she saw that he even set out her bra and panties.

"Really Kyoya, I can pick out my own clothes?"

Regardless of the fact that he had chosen everything she would wear Allegra pulled off the shirt she had on and began to get dressed. While she was trying to button her top there was a knock at her door. Not bothering to finish buttoning it she went to answer the door, once open and with her blouse only half buttoned Lambo got a good view of her lacey black bra. The poor cow cladded ten year old was as red as a tomato.

"Yes Lambo what is it."

"Uh, um, um,"

He shut his eyes quickly after realizing what he was looking at.

"Hibari-Nii wanted me to get you, he's in the Library."

"Thank you I will meet him there."

"Okay, I have to go."

He said quickly and turned to leave with his eyes still shut. Allegra thought that was weird till she looked down and saw what he saw.

'Well that's just great.'

She closed the door to finish getting dressed then left her room with her dogs following behind to where Hibari was.


	9. Meeting Family

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 9: Meeting Family**

Allegra came to where Hibari sat in the Library.

"Lambo said you wanted to see me."

"I received a call a little while ago from a Alessandro Rossi. He says he is your father and wants to see you."

"But how would he have been able to get a hold of you?"

"Dino must have given him my contact information. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes the last time I saw my father I was fifteen."

Hibari nodded his head.

"I will make arrangements so you can see him tomorrow."

"Thank you. Are you hungry Kyoya? I haven't eaten anything since we got here and was going to go down to the kitchen to cook something."

"I will come with you."

Hibari closed the book he was reading and got up from his chair to walk out of the room with Allegra. They walked in silence down the hall and to the kitchen, upon arriving they saw that Yamamoto was also there in the kitchen cutting up some sushi that his dad sent for them to eat. Gokudera was also in the room sitting on one of the bar stools just watching the taller, dark haired man get food ready. The silver haired man turned to look at them when they entered, so did Yamamoto.

"Ah, hey guys. Are you hungry too? I should be done soon if you want to sit down."

"Thank you, Takashi."

Allegra sat down at the table and Hibari sat next to her. A few minutes later Yamamoto was done and brought their sushi to the table they sat at.

"Enjoy guys, my dad had this stuff sent over before we got here so it should be good if he caught it himself."

"It looks delicious, thank you."

The four of them ate their food, Allegra talked with Yamamoto while Gokudera and Hibari stayed quiet with their glaring contest. Which was only broken when Hibari's phone rang, he excused himself and left the room. He came back and looked at Allegra.

"That was your father, we will meet with him tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah, Allegra-San you're going to see your family."

"Uh, well it's just my father. My mother died when I was a kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You idiot."

Gokudera smacked Yamamoto upside the head.

"You don't have to be sorry. She tried to kill me, in the end it was my father's men who saved me."

Yamamoto and Gokudera both sat stone faced and not sure what to say. Allegra got up from her chair and collected the plates to take them to the sink.

"She got what she deserved. There is nothing to be sad about."

Hibari was the one to break the silence. He leaned against the door way waiting for Allegra to exit the room with him. They left without another word spoken to the two men who still sat at the table.

"Those two are way too perfect for each other."

"For once baseball idiot I agree with you."

The next morning Allegra was surprised when she got up before Hibari. She removed herself from the bed quietly and got dressed in a pair of shorts and tank. Her two dogs followed her out the glass doors that lead from their bedroom to the back yard. The dogs followed her to the small path that went around the property. She ran along the path for about an hour or so before she returned to the room to shower and get dressed in clean clothes.

She was rinsing out her hair when someone stepped into the shower with her.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"I went for a run with my dogs. I didn't want to wake you, you haven't been sleeping lately."

"Maybe if you wouldn't wake up multiple times in the middle of the night I would not have a

problem sleeping."

"Don't try to blame all of this on me. You sit at your desk for hours going over the research you guys find on the box weapons."

"I'm doing what's good for the Vongola."

"But it's not good for your health. You have bags under your eyes all the time and you fall asleep at random. That's not healthy."

He didn't say anything back to her and that made Allegra mad. She hated when he did this, why did he have to be so difficult sometimes.

"You know what I'm done showering I'm going to get out and get dressed."

Before she could leave the shower Hibari grabbed a hold of her, his hands had a firm grip of her hips.

"I didn't say you could leave."

"Kyoya, I don't want to do this right now."

"We don't have to do anything, just stay here with me."

Hibari Kyoya wasn't known to let anyone help him ever, not even when he was in a life or death situation. Help always came unwanted and it usually was Kusakabe who came to help, but today he let Allegra help him shower. If he was honest with himself he would admit that Allegra would be the only one he would willingly let help him with anything. He wanted her to trust him, and if that meant pushing aside his male ego then he would. About half ways through their shower he got her to give into him. Surprisingly he was gentle with her and the sounds she made were all the more sweeter to hear.

The afternoon came much too soon and Allegra sat in the car nervously. She was nervous about seeing her father. It had been five years since the last time she saw him, mostly because she had been so tied up with her leads on the box weapons. But now that she was with Hibari and his men did most of the work she had more time to concentrate on school and reconnecting with her father. They emailed each other weekly but it wasn't the same as seeing each other. Alessandro was the only family she had that she was close with. The rest of her family didn't have as close ties to the Mafia world as she did so it made it hard to be able to see any of them without the risk of her working finding them.

"Stop fiddling with your clothes."

Hibari told her as he drove along the road to Dino's place. Alessandro was back from a mission and had somethings to discus with Dino. His meeting with the blonde man was set for the morning and he would be free afterwards to see Allegra and meet Hibari. The older man was unsure of how he felt about the Vongola Cloud Guardian. He had heard stories about the man from his colleges and from Dino. His violent ways concerned Alessandro, and felt he needed to meet him especially if this was the man his only daughter was going to marry soon. Dino would be there as well just in case tensions got too high. They didn't need Hibari and Alessandro starting a fight with each other.

Allegra looked out her window as they came to the front of the mansion. If it had been possible she was sure to be even more nervous then she had been before. Hibari turned off the car and exited first, he came around the other side to open Allegra's door for her. when she got out he noticed she was still messing with the hem of her top. He closed the door and took a hold of one of her hands so she wouldn't wrinkle the article of clothing any more.

They walked up the stairs where Romario was waiting for them.

"Hibari, Ms. Rossi."

He greeted them, then lead them into the mansion and to where Dino and Alessandro were waiting for them. The two men were seated at a table in the kitchen where lunch would be served to the group of four. Alessandro had his back to the door so he didn't notice the two walk in till Dino had stopped talking, and looked over the older man's shoulder. Alessandro turned to follow Dino's line of sight and came to look at his daughter. The stoke looking man caught her eyes and let a smile make its way to his face.

"Hello my dear."

 _ **Alright so I know this chapter is a bit short, but I really wanted to get something updated for this story. The next chapter should be longer and hopefully it won't take me too long to get it out. Please keep in mind that I am an adult who works 40 hours a week and sometimes when I get home I just want to go to sleep. I have been finding that its easy for me to type when I have a slow moment her at work, like now. I literally typed this whole chapter in the two hours that I've been at work so far.**_

 _ **I don't normally work on Mondays and now I'm glad for that. It is so dead here, and I'm so**_

 _ **very bored. Anyways, if it stays like this for the rest of my day I can mostly likely get another chapter written for one of my other stories. I will saw I'm leaning more towards updating**_ **'Not Alone'**. _**So that's something you can all look forward to coming out soon.**_

 _ **Uh, so I guess I'm done and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again I want to apologize for the chapter being so short this time around. I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter longer for you guys. Thank you all for your support and happy reading. -itachiluv89 :)**_


	10. A Fight Unavoidable

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 10: A fight Unavoidable**

" _Hello my Dear"_

Alessandro stood from his seat and turned to face his daughter fully. He put his arms out for her to come to him. Allegra let go of Hibari's hand and went to her father.

" _Papa_ ,"

She embraced the man in front of them, it had been so long since they had seen each other. Father and daughter were finally reunited. They released their hold and Alessandro took a good look at his only child. He hadn't seen her in five years almost six with her birthday coming soon. Once he was done assessing that she looked healthy enough for his standards he looked pass her to the Japanese man standing there.

" _You must be Kyoya Hibari, the Demon of the Vongola."_

" _Papa,"_

" _Yes that would be me."_

" _Ah, so you do speak Italian. Good my Japanese is not all that great, unlike my daughter who is fluent in many languages."_

Alessandro stepped away from Allegra and walked up to Hibari extending his hand to him.

" _Alessandro Rossi, it's nice to finally meet you."_

" _Like wise."_

Hibari shook the older man's hand, he had a strong grip but it did not faze Hibari at all. They let go and Allegra went to stand beside Hibari. Alessandro looked between the two that stood before him. Dino took this moment to speak.

" _Ah Kyoya, why don't we go inside,"_

"Hmm,"

They both left to the inside.

" _It is so good to see you again. Have you been well?"_

" _Yes, all is good. I have missed you."_

" _I know my dear, I so much have missed you. I went by the Vongola Mansion the other day; that is how I knew you were going to be here."_

" _How long are you going to be here?"_

" _For a while, I expressed to Kyoya over the phone that I would like to go back to Japan with the two of you."_

" _Re-really? Uh why?"_

" _Well I'd like to make sure the Vongola is taking care of my only child. Is it so wrong for me to be a concerned father? When I left you, I knew you were under the protection of the Chiavarone Family. But the Vongola, well they have a rough chaotic past so yes I was very concerned when Dino told me you would be not only working alongside them but also living with one of their most dangerous assets."_

" _Yeah circumstances called for it. But it's really not all that bad. I'm still able to continue to go to school at the local University."_

" _That's good I know your schooling is important to you. But what is this I hear you are going to marry the Cloud Guardian?"_

" _That's a bit complicated and a long story."_

" _I have time."_

Allegra told her father everything she explained the whole situation to him. He listened intently to every word, offering his own voice when he thought she needed it. It took about an hour or two for her to explain everything to him. Allegra had wanted to spend more time with her father but it was cut short when Hibari got a call from Kusakabe saying that the team Tsuna deployed with Mukuro as their leader sent back a message and all Guardians were needed back at the mansion immediately.

Alessandro insisted he go with them and a very reluctant Hibari agreed to it along with bringing Dino. Once they arrived one of the lower level agents lead them straight to the meeting room. The only person missing when they got there was Ryohie who bust into the door not a minute later.

"Will you start the video Gokudera?"

"Yeah."

A blank screen came up and shortly Mukuro came up.

"Is this thing on?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Good, Tsunayoshi. You know this but we have a very big problem. This small time family is not as small as we thought. It would seem that they are also in cahoots with those students who transferred into Namimori University from America. They have formed a direct line to get information on the Box Weapons. With your permission I and my team will storm the building and salvage all documents as well as save the Ninth. F.Y.I, this is live I just needed you to play this disc in order to get on. I can see you."

Tsuna stood from his seat.

"Give, give me an hour to get back up ready. You have full permission. In one hour storm that building, with or without back up. And Mukuro show no mercy, take prisoners if you can. But we do not negotiate with terrorist."

"As you wish Boss."

The screen went blank and Tsuna looked around the room.

"I need you all to go back to your teams, tell them to be ready in twenty minutes. Mukuro will most likely only wait about forty minutes before he attacks."

"Boss are you sure about this?"

"What other choice to we have Gokudera? We can't just keep putting this off, it's now or never."

"Alright, I don't like it but orders are orders. Everyone get moving."

Hibari and Allegra went back to their room, while Dino and Alessandro went their separate way.

"I need you to stay here."

"What? Kyoya you can't expect me to just not go. It's better to have more people then not have enough."

"I said you're staying here. Even if I have to tie you to that bed, you're not coming Allegra. And that's final."

"Kyoya, you can't keep me locked up and away from a fight just because you're scared or think that I'm not strong enough."

"I'm not scared, I know you can handle yourself. But I'm more then sure those nerds working with this family know what you look like and they know what you're capable of. So I need you to stay here."

"Fine, make sure no one kills those nerds they could be very useful to me."

"The Illusionist knows better. Lambo and Ipin will be staying here as well, make sure they don't try to leave."

"You know they hate me."

"Ipin doesn't, Lambo on the other hand. Yes, he hates you."

Allegra got up from where she was sitting on the bed and walked to Hibari. She now stood in front of him, hands came up to pull his suit jacket closed and fasten the button. Hibari grabbed a hold of her wrists, noticing this as one of her nervous ticks. She slid her hands to be entwined with his.

"You'll come back to me?"

"Every time."

"Promise?"

"Always."

She looked up at him and was met by his steel gray eyes.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

"Kyoya,"

She didn't finish what she wanted to say because Hibari leaned down and kissed her. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull Allegra closer. Allegra in turn put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Though it did not last long, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. And Hibari reluctantly pulled away from the only women he would openly show affection to.

"Excuse me, Kyo-San. The boss is asking if you're ready yet."

"Yes, is the team ready?"

"Yes Sir. I made sure they are fully prepared."

"Good."

Hibari removed himself from Allegra and walked to exit the door.

"I need you to stay here."

"I don't think that is a good idea Kyo-San."

Hibari looked back at Allegra and Kusakabe followed his line of sight.

"I understand, do be safe."

"Hmm, you two are going to have gray hairs before you should if you keep worrying like this."

"That's not funny Kyoya."

"I thought so."

Hibari walked down the hall a small smile playing to his lips. He truly could not see why those two every worried whether or not he was going to return. The man wasn't called the Demon of the Vongola for nothing. Yes he would return and he was going to marry that worrisome woman. And never let her out of his sight, not even for a moment.


	11. Turn of Events

**Gods and Monsters**

 **Chapter 11: A turn of events**

Not being able to join in the fight was not Allegra's idea of helping. So she did the next best thing. With Kusakabe following behind her she walked to the computers room within the mansion, there was one other person in there.

"Excuse me Miss, but you can't be in here."

"Its fine Lance, she has clearance to be in this room."

"Ah, Tetsuya it's good to see you again."

"Same, Allegra why don't you take a seat here next to Lance."

"Is there something I could help you with?"

The blonde man looked to her.

"Yeah, can we hack into the enemies' computer system from here?"

"I've tried but no luck. They have some serious fire walls put up. I think it will be next to impossible to hack them."

"Well good for you hacking is what I live for. Can you break down what you've done so far?"

"Sure, I'm all for more help and getting in."

It took all of fifteen minutes for Allegra to find the flaw in the way Lance was trying to hack the system. She re-configured the rout he took and was able to get in.

"Damn, where did you come from and what took so long to get here?"

"I work for Dino, but I've been on a mission for the last few years so it took a while."

"Well glad to have you on our side."

Hibari sat in the chopper as it made its way to the enemies' base. Tsuna gave him one goal to bring back at least one of the people who has information on the Box Weapons. So take a prisoner is how it played in Hibari's mind.

"Hibari-San, we are almost there."

"Took long enough."

Hibari removed his head set and prepared to jump from the chopper. The pilot brought them as close to the top of the building as possible for Hibari to jump and have no injuries. The former Prefect looked down at the building and jumped without a second thought.

"You know I've never seen him do that. I always thought everyone was just making stories to tell."

"It's okay man. The first time he did it I jumped after him with a parachute. When we got to the ground he beat the shit out of me and said 'Don't do that again'."

"That's a little harsh."

"Tell me about it. The man may be harsh, but he's saved the Boss so many times no one tells him anything."

Hibari hit the roof of the building without problem. He walked a short distance to the door and kicked it open for dramatic effect. His thought was.

' _These people must not be that good at this if there was no one covering the roof entrance.'_

Hibari continued down the stairs and made it to the next floor down. Doors lined the hall and he wasted no time in busting each one down. Empty, all of these rooms were empty. Hibari couldn't find not one person in them. That was strange, had the enemy known they were coming, slight possibility. Hibari didn't stick around on that floor much longer. Tsuna's group would be storming through the front doors soon and he needed to get his job done before the Storm and Rain came in.

Again a door stopped him from going down stairs, he did the same with the other and kicked it in. But this time there was someone standing in the hall with a stunned look on his face after just watching a door fly open.

" _Who? Who are you?"_

" _Hmm, the end."_

Hibari moved quickly towards the person standing there. A shot to the gut brought him to his knees. The kid spat something up and put his hands on the floor.

" _Are you going to kill?"_

" _Not yet."_

He used his Tonfa to smack the nerd in the back of the head and he passed out on the floor.

'That's at least one.'

Hibari noticed the kid looked just like one from those pictures Allegra showed him. That meant he couldn't kill this one. He lifted the kid into a sitting position propped against the hall wall. He would come back for the kid later. He needed to finish this job and soon. Hibari had an odd feeling that they needed to go back to the Mansion as quickly as possible.

He walked to the first door he saw and opened it. The man moved just in time to miss the bullets that came flying at him.

'Finally.'

Tonfas ready, he counted the shots being fired till he was sure they were all out and stormed into the room. He was quick about it, didn't want to prolong things if it could be helped. Some of the men in the room tried to through their guns at him to slow him down. But Hibari dodged them with ease and continued his assault on those in the room. Once he was sure they were all down for the count, Hibari walked up to one of the desk where he heard a noise. Underneath was another nerd for Allegra.

" _Get up."_

He told the guy as an order. The nerd did as told tearing at the eyes and shaking from fear.

" _Please don't kill me man. I'll tell you whatever you want, just please don't kill me."_

" _That's not the plan. Corporate and you may live at the end of this."_

That last part was a lie, but this kid didn't need to know that. The kid started walking to the door and when he was in the hall he saw the other nerd propped up against the wall.

" _Oh God, is he dead? Blain?"_

" _No, now shut up or you will both be."_

The kid kept his whimpers to a muffled noise as Hibari picked up the one who was still passed out. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his jacket pocket to see it.

' _Hibari-San we are at the roof. Ready when you are Sir.'_

He didn't need to answer. He put the phone away and continued to walk back to the roof top.

Allegra stepped away from the computer she was working on to check on her dogs and see how they were doing. Being locked in a room for the better half of an hour she not only wanted to see them but she wanted to get out of that room. As much of a nerd as she was there was only so much nerd talk that she could take. The silence that took over the mansion now that everyone was mostly gone was a little unnerving.

"Boys,"

Allegra called for her dogs, but they didn't come running like they normally did.

"That's strange, where are they?"

She continued to walk along the first level of the mansion still looking for the two dogs, and yet they were nowhere to be found. Allegra decided to venture to the outside thinking maybe they had gotten out somehow. Though this was a bad idea in every way possible, she really felt it was important to find them. Once outside she called for them again hoping they would respond.

"Boys,"

She called but nothing, they didn't come running to her. Allegra pulled up her hair thinking she might have to jog around the grounds a little to find them. Walking off into the dark she was more focused on finding her dogs then her surroundings. And that was her only mistake of the night.

Hibari returned to the mansion before the others, though they were not far behind him. Tsuna had stressed to keep the casualties to a minimum, rescue the Ninth and retrieve at least one of their hackers to bring back to the mansion. Hibari had done his job and was sure the Mist knew how to do his. All that was left was for Tsuna and the others to make known who they were dealing with, the Vongola or more so the Tenth Generation of the Vongola were not the ones you wanted to make enemies out of.

The Cloud Guardian made his way to where he knew Allegra would be. Upon entering the room he saw that she was not to be found.

"Where is she?"

Kusakabe looked to see Hibari standing in the door way.

"Ah, Kyo-San. Allegra wasn't down stairs when you got here?"

"No,"

"Hibari-Sama, maybe she went to bed."

The other person in the room suggested.

"Tetsuya,"

"Right, I'll help look for her."

"I'll come too."

The three men spent two hours looking for her but found nothing. When Kusakabe mentioned that he couldn't find her dogs either, Hibari knew somehow those people were able to get passed their defensives and take them. He and Kusakabe walked out the front doors and down the steps. As they were leaving Tsuna and his group were returning.

"Hibari, what's going on?"

"They took her, I'll be back later."

The way he said it gave Tsuna a chill down his spine and he knew something bad was about to happen. He turned and called to his guardian in a way that had him stopping in their tracks.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari turned at hearing his name being said, Tsuna had a stern look on his face.

"I won't kill anyone, maybe."

Kusakabe and Hibari got on their bikes and took off without saying another word.

"Gokudera,"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Go with them, blow the damn place up. I think it's time we make a bigger statement of who they are dealing with."

"Well it's about fucking time."

Gokudera left to his car and drove away.

"Are you sure that was wise Tsuna, sending just the three of them."

Reborn asked his student not sure what to make of his decision. Tsuna looked at Reborn with a fierceness in his eyes that they didn't see often.

"I'm surer then ever right now."

Tsuna pushed past Reborn making his way to the Ninth, he felt it was best to be by the older man's side at the moment.


End file.
